Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Saraton
Summary: Die Geschichte geht weiter...Endlich! Ryoga, Shampoo und Ukyo stehen vor einem Wendepunkt. Neues Kapitel!
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Dies ist eine weitere Geschichte von mir, die einen neuen Zyklus einleitet. Es ist eine weitere, Alternativ-welt-geschichte, in der es sich um Ryoga und in weiterer Folge um Ukyo und Shampoo dreht. Natürlich darf auch der Rest der Nerima-Crew nicht fehlen. Da ich auch noch an „Verwicklungen"und anderen Geschichten schreibe kann es zwischen den Kapiteln zu Wartezeiten kommen (ich versuche sie generell binnen zweier Wochen jeweils abzudaten). Also, viel Spaß... Saraton ------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 1  
  
Es war eine dunkle Nacht. Selbst der Himmel war bewölkt und man konnte weder den Mond noch die Sterne sehen. Eine einsame Gestalt stand in einer Lichtung und sah sich um. „Ich muß bald ein Lager aufbauen. Ich sollte..." Ryoga Hibiki spürte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Schwankend ging er weiter. „Bald wird es an mir sein... Er wird kommen." Der verlorene Junge schloß die Augen. „Werde ich stark genug sein? Oh, Kami-sama...", flüsterte Ryoga. Danach ging der verlorene Junge weiter und nach einiger Zeit war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen.  
  
Zwei Wochen später  
  
Ukyo Kuonji seufzte auf, als sie auf die wütende Shampoo blickte. Die Amazone funkelte sie böse an. „Spachtelmädchen nehmen mir Airen nicht weg. Er mein Airen. Spachtelmädchen verstanden?"schrie sie Ukyo zornig an. „Jetzt hör mal zu du aufgeblasenes Amazonenweib", entgegnete die Meisterköchin, die spürte, wie sie langsam ebenfalls wütend wurde. „Ran-chan ist nicht dein...."begann Ukyo, wurde jedoch von Shampoo unterbrochen. „Verlorener Junge? Was dir passiert seien?" Mit großen Augen starrte die Amazone auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls. Vor ihr stand Ryoga, der ewig verlorene Junge, doch er sah entsetzlich aus.  
  
Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt, seine Kleidung zerfetzt und aus vielen weiteren Stellen blutete er. Zudem hing ihm der linke Arm schlaff hinunter. Auch sein Rucksack und der normalerweise unvermeidliche Bambusschirm waren nicht da. Aus fiebrigen Augen starrte er auf die Mädchen. „Ukyo, Shampoo?"danach kippte er um und wurde bewußtlos. Die beiden Mädchen rannten zu dem verlorenen Jungen. „Verdammt, Ryoga braucht einen Arzt." Besorgt untersuchte Ukyo seine Verletzungen. „Es hat ihn schlimm erwischt." Shampoo nickte. „Wir bringen verlorenen Jungen in Cat-Cafe. Dort Urgroßmutter kümmern sich um ihn, sie besser als Doktor." „In Ordnung." Ukyo nickte, als die beiden Mädchen sich ansahen. „Was ist nur passiert?" Die Amazone zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nicht wissen. Aber wir jetzt kümmern um verlorenen Jungen, ja?" Die beiden nickten sich wieder zu und begannen Ryoga zu versorgen.  
  
Einige Stunden später:  
  
Cologne saß auf ihrem Stock und blickte nachdenklich auf den verlorenen Jungen. Durch die vielen Verbände, blaue Flecke und Abschürfungen wirkte er sehr verletzlich, ja beinahe zerbrechlich – was ironisch war, wenn man wußte, wie viel Ryoga in der Lage war auszuhalten. Sein Gesicht wirkte friedlich, nicht verbittert und zornig wie sonst auch. Schweigend standen Shampoo und Ukyo neben der Amazonenmatriarchin. „Hm...", Cologne schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigenartig. Das ist mehr als seltsam", stellte sie fest. Sie sah zu den Mädchen. „Und ihr habt außer ihm niemanden gesehen?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, nicht, daß es uns aufgefallen wäre", sagte Ukyo. Shampoo nickte bestätigend. „Wir nichts gesehen...." „Dann frage ich mich, was wirklich geschehen ist", murmelte die alte Amazone und kniff die Augen zusammen. Fragend sahen die beiden Mädchen sie an. „Die Verletzungen sind frisch...", begann Cologne zu erklären, „das heißt, er muß unmittelbar vor eurem Zusammentreffen gekämpft haben." „Das hätten wir aber bemerken müssen, da Ryoga einer der wenigen Leute ist, die Chi-Attacken beherrschen. Und er ist stark, das wißt ihr. Fast so stark wie mein Schwiegersohn und dieser Kampf muß sehr heftig geführt worden sein. Auch zeigt der Junge Verletzungen von Chi-Attacken." Die alte Amazone blickte wieder zu dem noch immer bewußtlosen Ryoga. „Hättet ihr ihn nicht gefunden und wir ihn nicht verarztet....", sie brach ab und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich muß einige Erledigungen machen, kümmert ihr euch inzwischen um ihn!" Nach diesen Worten sprang Cologne mitsamt ihrem Stock aus dem Fenster und ließ die Mädchen und den Jungen alleine zurück. Shampoo und Ukyo blickten sich ernst an, beiden war der besorgte Ausdruck der Amazonenmatriarchin aufgefallen. „Verlorener Junge bald besser gehen. Urgroßmutter gute Heilerin, wie Shampoo gesagt haben", begann die junge Amazone in ihrem gebrochenem Japanisch. Ukyo nickte geistesabwesend. „Hm, ich frage mich was wohl die Zukunft bereit hält. Eine weitere Gefahr für uns alle...?" Die Meisteköchin brach ab und musterte ihre Kontrahentin. „Shampoo, ich hätte einen Vorschlag..." Diese blickte Ukyo mißtrauisch an. „Da wir nicht wissen, ob das Ganze eine Gefahr für uns alle ist und Ran- chan mit hineingezogen werden könnte", fuhr sie ruhig fort, „sollten wir beide uns einen Waffenstillstand ausmachen. Wir können nicht mit möglichen Problemen und miteinander fertig werden." Shampoo überlegte einen Moment. „Gut, Deal. Wir machen Waffenstillstand, wenn alles vorbei – wir wieder Feinde." Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten sich die Hände, danach sahen beide sehr nachdenklich auf Ryoga hinab.  
  
Langsam wurde Ryoga Hibiki wach und erstarrte. „Wo bin ich?"schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er in einem Bett lag und sich jemand um seine Wunden gekümmert hatte. „Ich leben noch", murmelte er mit rauher Stimme. „Ja, das tust du, aber nur gerade noch so, mein Großer", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Langsam wandte er den Blick hinter sich und starrte verblüfft auf Ukyo und – Shampoo????, die friedlich nebeneinander standen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und langsam klärte sich sein Blick, doch die beiden Mädchen standen noch immer vor ihm. „Also, das ist .... kein Traum? Ihr beide? Friedlich in einem Raum? Was ist passiert?"fragend sah er die beiden an. „Verlorener Junge stellen dumme Fragen", die Amazone funkelte ihn erbost an und auch Ukyo verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Eigentlich wollten wir dich fragen, was geschehen ist. Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Ryogas Gesicht wurde abweisend und er wandte den Blick ab. „Niemand." Der verlorene Junge schloß kurz die Augen, als eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper jagte. Er schnappte gepreßt nach Luft. Seine Rippen mußten mehr abbekommen haben, als er geglaubt hatte. Ryoga verkrampfte sich kurz. „Wen willst du für dumm verkaufen?"jetzt war auch Ukyo wütend. „Du wirst uns noch erklären wollen, daß du gestolpert bist und dir dabei weh getan hast", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ja, genau, ich bin gestolpert", murmelte Ryoga mit immer noch abgewandtem Gesicht. „Jetzt sein genug!"Shampoo sprang hitzig vor. „Verlorener Junge uns jetzt sagen, was seien!" Ukyo wollte gerade die Amazoe beruhigen, als sich der verloren Junge ihnen wieder zuwandte. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und ... Furcht wider. „Laßt mich in Ruhe. Laßt mich einfach in Ruhe." Die beiden Mädchen waren einige Schritte zurück gewichen. Ryoga schloß die Augen. „Solltet ihr nicht draußen sein und eure Kämpfe um Ranma führen? Was tut ihr hier bei mir?" Verbitterung klang in seiner Stimme mit. Kalt fuhr er fort: „Als ob ich euch wirklich interessieren würde. Tut nicht so, als ob ihr in mir einen Menschen sehen würdet." Der verlorene Junge hustete auf und ein weiterer Krampf ging durch seinen Körper. „Ich habe euch nichts mehr zu sagen...." Das Reden hatte Ryoga erschöpft und er spürte, wie es langsam dunkel wurde um ihn. „Wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist werde ich alleine sein, ganz allein", flüsterte er noch, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden. Ukyo blickte beschämt zu Boden und wandte sich dann Shampoo zu, der es auch nicht viel besser ging. „Verlorener Junge schlecht reden über Shampoo und Spachtelmädchen", fauchte sie wütend. „Und? Hat er Unrecht?"entgegnete die junge Küchenmeisterin schlicht. „Haben wir das seinetwegen getan? Oder wegen Ran-chan...? Die Amazone errötete. „Er trotzdem nicht so reden dürfen. Wir ihn gerettet!"Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Ryoga. „Er Angst haben. Wovor? Verlorener Junge zeigen große Furcht." Die Mädchen sahen wieder zu ihm hin. „Stimmt, du hast recht", Ukyo Kuonji nickte bekräftigend. „Und was hat er mit.... wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist, gemeint?" Sie schauderte kurz. „Es klang so... endgültig." „Ich nicht wissen, aber besser wir warten auf Urgroßmutter. Sie vielleicht wissen." Shampoo und Ukyo seufzten kollektiv auf. Die beiden setzten sich neben Ryogas Lager und warteten auf Colognes Rückkehr.  
  
--------  
  
Ende des 1. Kapitels. So, das wäre es für jetzt. Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit 2

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Hier ist das zweite Kapitel von Schatten der Vergangenheit. Die Geschichte wird wohl etwas länger werden, als ich ursprünglich geglaubt habe, wobei Ryoga, Shampoo und Ukyo noch einiges erleben. Die Romantik darf natürlich auch nicht fehlen, aber vielleicht wird dies in etwas ungewöhnlicheren Bahnen verlaufen als sonst. Mehr will ich dazu vorläufig nicht verraten. Anbei: Verwicklungen läuft natürlich weiter und in einigen Tagen kommt Kapitel 9 ins Netz. Meine Love-Hina-Fanfiction: Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin ebenso. Der zweite Teil folgt in Kürze. Bis denn und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Saraton ------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 2  
  
Shampoo gähnte und öffnete ihre Augen. „Ayah, was..." Die junge Amazone blickte auf Ukyo, die friedlich neben ihr schlummerte. Shampoo eingeschlafen sein. Spachtelmädchen auch schlafen. Sie streckte sich kurz. „Was machen verlorener Junge..." Die Amazone erstarrte. Das Bett war leer!!! „Ayah, Spachtelmädchen aufwachen! Verlorener Junge weg....!!" Ukyo erwachte abrupt und blickte einen Moment orientierungslos um sich. „Wie... Was...", brabbelte sie verschlafen. „Verlorener Junge verschwunden. Er weg sein", sagte Shampoo noch einmal und deutete auf das verlassene Bett. „Nani?" Die Küchenmeisterin sprang auf. „Dieser Idiot. In seinem Zustand rumzulaufen..." Beide Mädchen wirbelten herum, als sie aus einem der Nebenräume etwas scheppern hörten. Shampoo lief los, dicht gefolgt von Ukyo. Die beiden blieben abrupt stehen, als sie im Gastraum, auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt von Ryoga blickten. Dieser versuchte sich gerade aufzurichten, was ihm nicht gelang, da dem verlorenen Jungen schwindlig zu sein schien. Er war nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet und im Licht des Raumes, sah man seine unzähligen Verletzungen, die nur teilweise von den Verbänden verdeckt waren. Seine Augen wirkten verschleiert und leichte Fieberschauer gingen ihm durch und durch. „Ryoga. Was machst du hier?"begann Ukyo wütend. Dieser zuckte zusammen und versuchte wieder sich aufzurichten. Dabei stützte er sich am verletzten Arm ab und ließ einen Schmerzensschrei los. Der verlorene Junge wich langsam zurück und bleckte wie ein wildes Tier seine Zähne. Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm, er wirkte panisch und verängstigt. Shampoo legte den Arm auf Ukyos Schulter. „Wir vorsichtig. Er nicht wissen, wo sein. Verlorener Junge Fieber haben", flüsterte sie ihr zu. Die Küchenmeisterin nickte. „Hey, mein Großer, alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sprach sie sanft zu dem verwirrten Jungen. Dieser lauschte auf den Tonfall der Stimme und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Verlorener Junge dumm war, er krank....", meinte die Amazone im gleichen Tonfall. „Wir uns um ihn kümmern. Er mitkommen! Ja?" Shampoo trat vorsichtig näher an Ryoga, langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Verlorener Junge jetzt brav sein", sprach sie unentwegt weiter und hockte sich bei ihm nieder. Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend zu und streckte ihre Arme aus. Dieser starrte kurz verständnislos auf die Amazone, doch dann schmiegte er sich an Shampoo und legte seinen gesunden Arm um sie. Sie riß ihre Augen auf und verspannte sich einen Moment. Ryoga lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, als ein weiterer Fieberschauer durch seinen Körper ging. Shampoo entspannte sich und flüsterte ihm weiter beruhigende Worte zu. „Verlorener Junge in Sicherheit sein, ja? Shampoo und Spachtelmädchen dafür sorgen, daß ihm nichts geschehen." Ihre Miene wirkte ungewohnt sanft, als sie Ryoga vorsichtig zu umarmen begann. Ukyos Wangen röteten sich leicht, als sie auf die beiden blickte. „Uhm, Shampoo, wir sollten ihn wieder ins Zimmer bringen", begann sie verlegen. Die Amazone nickte nur. Seltsam. Das hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut, dachte sich die Küchenmeisterin, daß sie so nett sein kann. Ukyo seufzte auf und kniete sich bei den beiden nieder um der Amazone zu helfen. „Ryoga, was ist nur passiert? Wer hat dir das angetan...?"flüsterte Ukyo leise.  
  
--------  
  
Die Baustelle lag verlassen da. Große Teile des Gebietes waren verwüstet und zerstört. An mehreren Stellen war der Boden aufgesprengt und kraterähnliche Löcher vollendeten das Bild. Cologne saß auf ihrem Stock und musterte das Gelände. „Hier hat der Kampf stattgefunden!"murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ja, du hast recht. Hier war der Kampf des Hibiki-Jungen!"erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr. Die alte Amazone wirbelte herum und starrte überrascht auf Happosai, den alten Meister des Anything-Goes-Kampfstiles. Dieser wirkte ungewohnt ernst und Cologne sah, daß er an mehreren Stellen verletzt war. „Du!" „Ich", nickte der Alte. „Was ist hier geschehen, Happy? Und was hast du damit zu tun?"fragte sie ruhig. Happosai atmete aus. „Es ist lange her, daß du mich Happy genannt hast, kleine Cologne!" Diese zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Flörtest du etwa mit mir, Happy? Ich dachte, ich sei nicht dein Typ!" meinte die alte Frau spöttisch und stellte belustigt fest, daß dieser irritiert das Gesicht verzog. Wieder ernst geworden sah sie ihn an. „Aber jetzt ohne Spaß, was war hier los?" Happosai überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Nun, es kann nicht schaden, wenn du es auch erfährst...." Er zupfte an seinem Bart und blickte der Alten in die Augen. „Jedoch befürchte ich, daß dies eine Sache ist, gegen die wir nicht einmal zusammen eine Chance haben." Die Amazonenmatriarchin runzelte die Stirn. Das klingt nicht gut, dachte sie sich besorgt und seufzte auf. „Dann erzähl..."  
  
------  
  
Shampoo und Ukyo saßen schweigend im Zimmer. Beide sahen auf den schlafenden Jungen. Sie hatten ihn wieder ins Bett verfrachtet und nach einigen Minuten war er dann eingeschlummert. Ryoga hatte sehr verwirrt gewirkt und die ganze Zeit Shampoos Hand gehalten, eher instinktiv als bewußt, trotzdem war es für die junge Amazone sehr ungewohnt gewesen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit gesagt, daß er im Fieberwahn sei und sich nicht bewußt wäre, was er tat. Warum sich das so gut angefühlt? Ayah, ich Ayrens Frau und nicht von verlorenem Jungen...., ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Ukyo ging es auch nicht viel besser, da sie verblüfft feststellte, daß es sie eifersüchtig gemacht hatte, als Ryoga sich so an Shampoo klammerte. Das ist doch verrückt, ich bin mit Ran-chan verlobt und nicht mit ihm. Aber warum... Diese Gedanken sind doch so was von unlogisch... Beide Mädchen seufzten auf. Danach sahen sie einander an und senkten verlegen den Blick. Ukyo sah wieder zu Shampoo auf und meinte verhalten: „Ich hoffe, deine Urgroßmutter kommt bald." Die Amazone nickte. „Shampoo auch hoffen...", entgegnete sie schlicht.  
  
--------  
  
Ein paar Kilometer nördlich vor Nerima lag ein kleiner, abgelegener Schrein, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen von den Mönchen eines nahe gelegenen Klosters gepflegt wurde. So auch heute, als zwei der Mönche vor diesem standen und sich unterhielten. „Ja, Bruder", meinte der eine, „dieser alte Schrein hat eine ehrenwerte Geschichte. Solange er das Artefakt beherbergt ist diese Stadt sicher vor den Gefahren der Unterwelt." Sein Gegenüber, ein noch sehr junge Mitbruder, sah ihn fragend an. „Es ist tatsächlich so", bestätigte er noch einmal, „vor 100 Jahren errichtete ein alter, ehrwürdiger Mann dieses Gebäude. Man sagt, er soll über große Fähigkeiten verfügt haben. Nun, wie dem auch sei", erzählte er weiter, „es wurde beim Schrein ein magischer Stein eingesetzt. Solange dieser dort ist, werden Dämonen und andere böse Wesen Nerima meiden müssen." „Ich verstehe, Bruder", entgegnete der Jüngere, „und kann man sich diesen Stein auch ansehen?"fragte er neugierig. „Natürlich, er liegt genau hier, vor...", der ältere Mönch brach ab und starrte auf ein riesiges Loch im Boden. Vereinzelte Steinsplitter lagen verstreut darum herum. Beide Mönche traten einen Schritt zurück. „Beim gnädigen Buddha, wie kann das sein?" Der jüngere Mann sah zu seinem zitternden Mitbruder. „Wir müssen dem Abt Bescheid geben", flüsterte dieser matt und sah wieder zum Loch am Boden. „Dies ist das Werk von etwas sehr Unheiligem", hauchte er.  
  
Ende des zweiten Kapitels.  
  
-------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. Reviewt bitte.... 


	3. Schatten der Vergangenheit 3

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Dies ist das dritte Kapitel von „Schatten der Vergangenheit"und die Geschichte hat gerade erst begonnen... Kapitel 4 wird erst in den nächsten Wochen reinkommen, aber schaun wir mal, vielleicht geht es ja doch schneller. g Saraton ------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 3  
  
Ryoga Hibiki blickte sich verwirrt um. „Wo bin ich hier?" Er stand auf einer Art Plateau, das ringsum von absoluter Dunkelheit umgeben war. Über ihm war ein stark bewölkter Nachthimmel zu sehen, der irgendwie unwirklich schien. Die Konturen der Wolken und der wenigen Sterne, die man sehen konnte, waren ... seltsam. Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Der verlorene Junge hielt ungläubig seinen linken Arm in die Höhe. Er war geheilt und auch seine anderen Verletzungen waren weg. „Was geht hier vor?"flüsterte Ryoga. Dann hörte er Schritte in der Dunkelheit. Irgend jemand war da und umkreiste ihn, kam jedoch nicht näher. „Wer ist da?"rief er und ging in Kampfhaltung. Niemand antwortete ihm. „Ich weiß, daß jemand hier ist. Komm hervor!" Der verlorene Junge begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Nun, es ist gut, daß du weißt, daß jemand da ist", erklang eine dumpfe Stimme aus dem Nichts. Ryoga war irritiert. „Doch was wirst du tun? Warum hast du Furcht?"fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe keine Angst", entgegnete der junge Kämpfer wütend. „Ist das so? Du bist doch schon davon gelaufen...", erklang wieder die Stimme belustigt, „oder irre ich mich da?" Ryoga verkrampfte sich. „Du bist davon gelaufen, verletzt und verängstigt, besiegt von einem Gegner, gegen den du machtlos bist." Der verlorene Junge sank auf die Knie. Er wußte, daß die Stimme recht hatte. „Ich bin geflohen..." Grünes Licht begann ihn zu umgeben, während er immer tiefer in Verzweiflung versank. „Ich bin davon gelaufen, wie ein verdammter Feigling." Der verlorene Junge streckte seine Arme aus und das grüne Licht um ihn wurde stärker. Er schloß die Augen. „Ich werde es beenden", flüsterte er hohl.  
  
Ukyo sah auf, als der schlafende Junge einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. „Was.... Oh verdammt,...", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sah, wie Ryogas Körper langsam von einem grünen Leuchten umgeben wurde. Shampoo sprang auf und blickte mit großen Augen auf diesen. „Aja, das schlecht sein.... Er Chi sammeln für Tiger-Attacke", entfuhr es ihr. Sie sahen sich an. Beide Mädchen hatten schon gesehen, was Ryogas Shi-Shi-Hoda-Koken anrichten konnte. Die Küchenmeisterin beugte sich vor und berührte ihn an der Schulter. An der Stelle, wo sie ihn berührte, verschwand das grüne Leuchten. „Spachtelmädchen vorsichtig sein, nicht gut, verlorenen Jungen jetzt wecken...", sagte die Amazone besorgt. „Er krank, eigenes Chi ihn können verletzen." Ukyo zog die Hand zurück und die Stelle wurde wieder vom grünen Leuchten überdeckt. „Aber wir müssen irgend etwas tun, wenn er genügend Chi gesammelt hat ....", sie brach ab und stutzte. „Moment mal." Ukyo streckte wieder ihre Hand aus und berührte den Jungen an der Brust. Die Chi-Energien flackerten auf und erloschen an dieser Stelle. „Das ist es! Körperkontakt blockiert seine Energie-Bildung. Wir müssen nur..." Beide Mädchen erröteten. Shampoo nickte zögernd. „Spachtelmädchen recht haben. Wir Chance haben, wenn wir liegen... bei ihm..." Die Gesichtsfarbe der Mädchen wurde noch dunkler. Ukyo machte entschlossen den ersten Schritt und legte sich einfach zu Ryoga. Sie umklammerte ihn und preßte sich eng an den verlorenen Jungen. Shampoo gesellte sich ebenfalls dazu und drapierte sich auf die andere Seite, so daß sie links und rechts von ihm lagen. Die Amazone schmiegte sich ebenfalls an Ryoga und beide Mädchen sahen sich an. Das grüne Leuchten war fast erloschen, doch es flackerte immer wieder auf. Shampoo seufzte auf. „Es klappen. Wie lange Spachtelmädchen und Shampoo das machen sollen?" fragend sah sie Ukyo an. Diese zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es auch nicht." Die Küchenmeisterin spürte die Wärme, die von Ryogas Körper ausging. „Er hat Fieber. Wir sollten einfach eine Zeit so bleiben", stellte sie fest. Die Amazone nickte wieder. „Ayah, verlorener Junge uns schulden großen Gefallen", meinte Shampoo bestimmt. „Ja, das tut er", stimmte Ukyo ihr zu. Die beiden Mädchen schmiegten sich erneut enger an Ryoga, als wieder die grünen Lichter um ihn herum aufflackerten.  
  
Ryoga riß seine Augen auf, als seine Chi-Energien, die ihn umgaben, plötzlich erloschen. „Wie..." Er stand langsam auf. „Das kann nicht sein." In seinen Augen begann ein unheimliches Feuer zu leuchten. „Nein, das kann nicht geschehen", schrie er verzweifelt auf. „Anscheinend doch", erklang wieder die Stimme. Seltsamerweise konnte Ryoga nicht sagen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war. „Weißt du, wenn du so viel Angst hast, könntest du eigentlich noch immer davon laufen." Das Gesicht des verlorenen Jungen verzerrte sich einen Moment vor Wut. Diese wich dann einer Entschlossenheit, die ihn langsam komplett ausfüllte. „Egal ob mit Spezialattacke oder ohne, ich habe keine Furcht mehr", sagte er ruhig, „wenn du etwas von mir willst, dann komm!" Er straffte sich und wartete ab. Es war einen Moment still, dann erklang ein spöttisches Lachen. „Gut. Du lernst. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Ryoga Hibiki." Als die Stimme verklang wurde es um ihn absolut schwarz und dann war da nichts mehr.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen hielten den fiebernden Jungen in ihrer Mitte und sahen sich schweigend an. „Er hat aufgehört zu leuchten", stellte Ukyo fest. „Verlorener Junge noch haben Fieber, wir bleiben bei ihm", schlug die Amazone vor. „Uhm...", verlegen senkte die Küchenmeisterin den Blick. „Glaubst du wirklich, daß wir dies tun sollten?" Shampoo nickte wieder bestätigend. „Er brauchen Wärme, wir ihm geben", meinte sie gelassen. Ukyo nickte. „Du hast ja recht, Shampoo, nur stell dir vor, wenn uns jetzt jemand sehen würde." Die Amazone grinste hinterhältig. „Würde sagen, daß Shampoo und Spachtelmädchen verdorbene Mädchen seien." Die beiden begannen zu kichern. „Stimmt wohl", meinte Ukyo trocken. Die Mädchen erstarrten, als sie bemerkten, daß Ryoga zu erwachen begann. Dieser öffnete seine Augen und blickte einen Moment orientierungslos um sich. „Ich werde nie wieder... davonlaufen", kam es gepreßt von seinen Lippen. Der Blick des verlorenen Jungen verschleierte sich wieder. „Nie wieder", flüsterte er noch einmal, bevor er erneut einschlief. Shampoo und Ukyo entspannten sich wieder. „Was hat er damit gemeint?" Die Küchenmeisterin betrachtete nachdenklich die Züge des schlafenden Jungen. „Shampoo nicht wissen", die Amazone wirkte ebenso nachdenklich. „Aber vielleicht Urgroßmutter können sagen." „Und wozu soll ich etwas sagen?"erklang die belustigte Stimme von Cologne. „Vielleicht über das, was ihr bei Ryoga macht?" Die Amazonenmatriarchin stand bei der Tür des Zimmers und betrachtete amüsiert das Bild, das sich ihr bot. „Oder vielleicht wollt ihr mir etwas dazu.... erzählen?"sagte Cologne zu den entsetzten Mädchen.  
  
------------  
  
Ende des 3. Kapitels  
  
Das wäre es für dieses Mal, natürlich wird es fortgesetzt, es wäre aber auch nett, wenn ich Reaktionen drauf bekommen würde, wie es gefällt, denn irgendwie bin ich neugierig, was ihr davon haltet. Bis demnächst. 


	4. Schatten der Vergangenheit 4

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Hier kommt Kapitel 4 meiner Geschichte. Ich glaube, sie wird wirklich eine längere Sache und ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Ein paar Reviews wären nett. Also dann, viel Vergnügen. Saraton PS: - denken, „"– eh bekannt und schließlich neu ( ) – Mandarin, ich denke, damit kennt ihr euch aus.... ------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 4  
  
Die beiden jungen Mädchen saßen mit gesenktem Blick vor der Amazonenmatriarchin. Diese nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. So ist das also gewesen." Cologne musterte zuerst ihre Urenkelin und danach Ukyo. „Ihr habt gut reagiert. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr sein Leben gerettet, wenn auch nur vorläufig...." Beide sahen auf. „Was heißt vorläufig?"fuhr die Küchenmeisterin auf, während Shampoo ihre Urgroßmutter nur fragend ansah. „Das heißt genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte Cologne ruhig, „ihr habt ihn zwar vor sich selbst retten können, aber er hat noch immer den Schatten desjenigen, der ihn jagt zu fürchten ... und es ist ein furchtbarer Gegner." Cologne schloß die Augen. „Ich befürchte, es gibt niemanden, der stark genug wäre ihn aufzuhalten, auch ich kann ihn nicht beschützen", meinte sie hohl.  
  
Ungläubig starrten die Mädchen auf die alte Amazone. „Wie?" Ukyo war perplex. Sie wußte, daß Cologne zu den stärksten Leuten zählte, die es in Nerima, wenn nicht sogar in Japan und China zusammen gab. Shampoo sah ihre Urgroßmutter ernst an. „Was heißen das für verlorenen Jungen? Wer seien Feind von ihm?" Bevor Cologne etwas sagen konnte, erklang eine matt klingende Stimme: „Das heißt, daß dies mein Kampf ist und ihr alle nichts tun könnt, außer euch selber in Gefahr zu bringen..." Ryoga war erwacht und hatte sich aufgesetzt. Er blickte die drei an. Man merkte, daß er stark geschwächt war, zudem noch etwas fiebrig. Demzutrotz brannte in seinen Augen dunkles Feuer, in dem sich Entschlossenheit und eine seltsame Gewißheit spiegelten. „Ryoga!" Ukyo war aufgesprungen. „Was zur Hölle meinst du damit? Sprechen heute alle in Rätseln?"fuhr sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Sorge an. „Was meinen verlorener Junge damit?"fragte Shampoo in einem ruhigeren Tonfall. Der verlorene Junge überlegte kurz und begann dann zu sprechen: „Es ist besser für euch, wenn ihr nichts wißt. Dann könnt ihr auch nicht verletzt werden." Er seufzte auf. „Zudem die Sache eine ... Familienangelegenheit ist, in der Fremde nicht involviert werden sollten." Shampoos Augen sprühten. „WAS SAGEN VERLORENER JUNGE DA?" Ukyo starrte die Amazone mit großen Augen an. Puh, Shampoo ist definitiv sauer, die Küchenmeisterin seufzte auf, ich bin es ja auch. Cologne schwieg zu dem Ganzen und wartete ab. Schließlich wandte sich Ryoga an sie. („Ehrenwerte Älteste. Ihr wißt Bescheid, oder?") fragte er in Mandarin. Diese zog eine Braue hoch, während Shampoos Unterkiefer runterfiel. („Ja, ich weiß Bescheid, Kind"), entgegnete die alte Amazone ruhig. Er holte Luft. („Ich würde gerne mit Euch darüber sprechen, ehrenwerte Älteste, alleine!") („Ich verstehe.") Cologne wechselte wieder die Sprache. „Ukyo, du und Shampoo seid sicher müde. Geht doch nach unten und ruht euch ein wenig aus. Eßt und trinkt etwas", sagte sie bestimmt. Die Küchenmeisterin setzte zum Sprechen an, als Shampoo ihr auf die Schulter griff und den Kopf schüttelte. „Spachtelmädchen besser mitkommen, jetzt nicht Zeit zum Streiten. Wenn Urgroßmutter sagen, wir gehen, dann wir machen...." Ukyo sah die junge Amazone an und erkannte, daß diese genauso frustiert war, wie sie. Die Küchenmeisterin wandte einen letzten Blick zu Ryoga und Cologne. „Gut, gehen wir", grummelte sie geschlagen. Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei, beendete sie den Satz in Gedanken. Shampoo zog das mürrische Mädchen mit sich und beide verließen den Raum. Die Alte sah zur Tür: („Sie sind weg, Kind, also erzähle mir alles!") Der verlorene Junge atmete gepreßt aus. („Das werde ich, ehrenwerte Älteste!")  
  
Ukyo ging auf und ab. „Wer glaubt er, daß er ist. Und warum schickt sie uns einfach weg?" schimpfte sie. Shampoo trank einen Schluck Tee. „Weil sie können", entgegnete sie schlicht und sah die Küchenmeisterin an, „oder wollen Spachtelmädchen zu Urgroßmutter sagen nein?" Diese verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", murmelte sie verdrossen. „Hättest du gedacht, daß Ryoga Chinesisch spricht?" „Mandarin", verbesserte die Amazone Ukyo geistesabwesend. „Was auch immer, die ganze Sache ist mehr als nur seltsam." „Hm", bestätigte Shampoo. „Ich mich fragen, was für Gegner verlorener Junge haben wenn selbst Urgroßmutter sagen, sie zu schwach seien." Die beiden sahen sich besorgt an. „Das ist eine gute Frage."  
  
Währenddessen im Tendo-dojo: Es war wieder einmal das übliche Chaos zugange. Genma und Ranma stritten sich um das Essen, Akane saß beleidigt, Nabiki belustigt und Soun zeitungslesend am Tisch, während Kasumi mit der üblich freundlich Miene mehr Essen brachte, nur Happosai, der Gründer des „Anything-goes-Stiles"saß abseits von den anderen und rauchte seine Pfeife. Normalerweise hätte er irgendwelche Damenunterwäsche gebügelt oder ähnliches getan, doch nicht heute. Seine Verletzungen waren fast wieder verheilt. Er war es gewöhnt viel einzustecken. Der Alte nahm einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Pfeife. „Huh, ich hoffe für dich mein Junge, daß du es schaffst...", murmelte er, „doch alleine hast du keine Chance." Geistesabwesend blickte er auf Ranma und die anderen. „Vielleicht wird er es ja rechtzeitig begreifen." Happosai klopfte seine Pfeife aus und begann sie neu zu stopfen. Freundschaft, Loyalität und Liebe sind alles starke Waffen, oft die einzige Hoffnung für jemanden, ging es dem Alten durch den Kopf.  
  
------  
  
Cat-Cafe, einige Stunden später: „Ugh." Langsam wurde Shampoo wach. Sie schüttelte leicht belämmert den Schädel. Dieser tat ihr ziemlich weg. Die Amazone sah sich um und bemerkte, daß Ukyo bewußtlos neben ihr lag. („Was ist geschehen?") Sie beugte sich zur Küchenmeisterin. „Spachtelmädchen?" Shampoo schüttelte das ohnmächtige Mädchen an der Schulter. „Spachtelmädchen aufwachen!" Sie rüttelte stärker und Ukyo schlug abrupt die Augen auf. „Arg, mir tut alles weh", jammerte diese. „Shampoo wissen, hat auch Schmerzen", sagte die Amazone. Ukyo stutzte. „Warst du auch bewußtlos? Wieso sind ....", begann sie zu sprechen, wurde jedoch von einer Stimme hinter ihnen unterbrochen. „Hört auf zu klagen! Die Schmerzen müßten bald vergehen, so hart habe ich nicht zugeschlagen." Die beiden drehten sich um und starrte auf Cologne, die gelassen auf ihrem Stock saß. („Warum hast du uns niedergeschlagen, Urgroßmutter?"), fragte Shampoo überrascht. Die Küchenmeisterin blickte verständnislos zu dieser, da sie kein Mandarin konnte. „Laß uns Japanisch sprechen, damit deine Freundin uns auch verstehen kann", meinte die Alte, „ja, ich habe euch niedergeschlagen, es war notwendig... ihr hättet nicht verstanden." „Was nicht verstanden, alte Hexe", fauchte Ukyo wütend. Cologne ignorierte den Wutausbruch. „Ihr braucht nicht mehr nach oben zu gehen, der verlorene Junge ist nicht mehr da, er ist gegangen." „Urgroßmutter!"protestierte Shampoo, „Warum er gegangen? Er noch viel zu schwach." Beide Mädchen blickten die alte Amazone zornig an. „Der verlorene Junge hat ein großes Opfer gebracht", fuhr diese unbeirrt fort, „er ist weggegangen um ehrenvoll zu sterben. Er hat keinen von euch oder die anderen in Nerima in Gefahr bringen wollen. Darum hat er es getan. Ryoga hat mich gebeten ihm dabei zu helfen und ich habe es ihm gewährt." Hoheitsvoll funkelte die Alte Ukyo und Shampoo an. Sie seufzte auf. „Glaubt ihr, ich habe es gerne getan? Auch ich schätze und respektiere den verlorenen Jungen. Doch gegen diesen Gegner wäre alles vergebens. Und wenn wir ihm beigestanden wären, hätte es nur Blut und Tränen gegeben, nicht mehr." Die alte Frau senkte den Kopf. „Es ist seine Entscheidung gewesen", Cologne drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Die sprachlosen Mädchen blieben zurück.  
  
Ryoga lief schwer atmend durch den Wald. Er wußte, daß er sich beeilen mußte, da die Wirkung von Colognes Akupressur bald abflauen würde. Ihre Worte hallten in seinen Gedanken. "Wenn die Wirkung vorbeigeht, wirst du wieder alle deine Verletzungen und Wunden spüren, sogar schlimmer als vorher. Dafür wirst du wieder einige Stunden über deine volle Kraft verfügen. Du solltest die Zeit nutzen um weit weg zu sein." Genau das hatte er auch vor zu tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß jemand meinetwegen verletzt wird. Er sprang über einen größeren Felsen und lief weiter. Ich muß durchhalten. Er war müde und erschöpft. Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Wenig später war der verlorene Junge in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden.  
  
--------  
  
Ucchans am nächsten Tag: Es war still im Lokal. Ukyo hatte ihr Lokal geschlossen gelassen, irgendwie konnte sie sich heute zu nichts aufraffen. Sie saß an der Theke und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Es ist nicht richtig, das war ... falsch. Das junge Mädchen dachte an Ryoga. Sie erinnerte sich an seine vorwurfsvollen Worte. „Solltet ihr nicht draußen sein und eure Kämpfe um Ranma führen? Was tut ihr hier bei mir? Tut nicht so, als ob ihr in mir einen Menschen sehen würdet. Als ob euch wirklich interessieren würde, was mit mir ist." Diese bitteren Worte hatten Ukyo mehr getroffen, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie oft sie beide zusammen versucht hatten, Ranma und Akane auseinander zu bringen. Ich habe ihn als Werkzeug betrachtet, als Mittel zum Zweck. Trotzdem ist dieser Dummkopf bereit sein Leben wegzuschmeißen um keinen von uns in Gefahr zu bringen. Düster blickte die Küchenmeisterin vor sich hin. Wer immer sein Gegner ist, in seinem jetzigen Zustand hat er absolut keine Chance. Sie stand langsam auf und wußte, was sie zu tun hatte. Das junge Mädchen straffte sich. Es ist verrückt, was ich da tun will, aber das einzig Richtige, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Danach begann Ukyo ihre Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
  
Eine Stunde später trat Ukyo vollbepackt mit einem großen Rucksack, einer Bettrolle und ihrer Kampfspachtel aus dem Lokal. Die Küchenmeisterin hatte sich robuste, bequeme Wanderkleidung angezogen und ein dunkles Stirnband vervollständigte ihr Outfit. Niemand hätte sie in diesem Moment für ein Mädchen gehalten. Ukyo blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Wohin sollte sie sich wenden? Sie sah aus der Ferne eine vertraute Gestalt näher kommen. Shampoo? Die Amazone lief auf sie zu, auf ihrem Rücken einen großen Rucksack mit sich führend und ihre zwei unvermeidlichen Kugelkeulen. „Wohin wollen Spachtelmädchen", fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem, als sie bei Ukyo angelangt war. Diese blickte die Amazone erstaunt an. „Öh, eigentlich ...", sie brach. „Wohin willst du denn?" Die Küchenmeisterin musterte ihr Gegenüber. „Shampoo wollen verlorenen Jungen suchen gehen", antwortete die Amazone. „Spachtelmädchen auch gehen?" „Sieht wohl so aus." „Dann wir gehen gemeinsam." Shampoo und Ukyo blickten einander an. Schließlich nickte die Küchenmeisterin. „In Ordnung, nur wir haben ein Problem, wo sollen wir ihn suchen?"die Amazone stutzte. „Das schwer, verlorener Junge seien ... verlorener Junge. Er jetzt sein können in China." „...oder wer weiß wo", fuhr Ukyo seufzend fort. „Ich glaube, da könnte ich helfen", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Happosai blickte amüsiert auf die beiden Mädchen, die in Kampfhaltung vor ihm standen. „Was willst du hier? Du alter perverser Bock....", fauchte Ukyo, währen Shampoo ihn nur böse anfunkelte. Seelenruhig nahm er einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. „Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, eigentlich will ich euch helfen Ryoga zu finden." Ungläubig starrten sie den Alten an. „NANI? Das sollen wir dir glauben?" „Halt", unterbrach die Amazone Ukyo und wandte sich Happosai zu. „Warum? Alter Mann sich nicht scheren um andere. Tun meist schlimme Dinge mit Sachen von Frauen... Warum ihn verlorener Junge kümmern?"fragte sie in ihrem gebrochenem Japanisch. Happosai sah sie erstaunlich ernst an. „Du hast recht, eigentlich kümmern mich andere Leute nicht im mindesten, aber ich möchte Ryoga retten, er ist mir ... wichtig." „Hmpf, wer soll dir das glauben?", grummelte Ukyo, während Shampoo wartete, daß er weitersprach. Der alte Meister seufzte. „Ihr glaubt mir also nicht. Gut, ich werde euch sagen, warum ich ihm helfen will. Doch ihr müßt mir versprechen, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Auch Ryoga nicht." Shampoo nickte nur und nach einigem Zögern stimmte Ukyo ebenfalls zu. Happosai holte Luft. "Um es kurz zu machen – er ist das einzige, noch lebende Familienmitglied, das ich noch habe. Ryoga ist mein Urgroßenkel." Happosai schloß die Augen. „Deswegen werde ich tun, was ich kann, ich hoffe nur ... daß es nicht zu spät ist", sagte der Alte mit brüchiger Stimme." 


	5. Schatten der Vergangenheit 5

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Spät aber doch - Kapitel 5 meiner Geschichte. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich einiges um die Ohren und da ich prinzipiell an mehreren Sachen gleichzeitig schreibe, kann das schon mal vorkommen. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: dies markiert in Zukunft die Gedanken der Charaktere ( ) das bleibt natürlich stehen für Mandarin. Und nun – viel Spaß.  
  
Saraton  
  
------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 5  
  
Zu sagen, daß die beiden Mädchen geschockt waren, wäre absolut untertrieben gewesen. „NANI?"stotterte Ukyo, während Shampoo, die sich etwas gefaßt hatte, Happosai mißtrauisch ansah. „Alter perverser Mann wollen sagen, verlorener Junge sein Enkel?" Skepsis lag im Blick der Amazone. Happosai nahm gelassen einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. „Ja, Kind, das will ich", antwortete er ruhig. Er zog aus einer seiner vielen Taschen einen Gegenstand und warf ihn dieser zu. Sie fing ihn auf und starrte verblüfft auf einen Kompaß – einen kaputten Kompaß um genau zu sein, da die Magnetnadel fehlte. „Das hier werdet ihr brauchen, um ihn zu finden." Die Küchenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie soll uns dieses kaputte Stück Müll helfen?"begann sie, wurde jedoch von einem Aufflackern von Happosais Kampfaura unterbrochen. Shampoo und sie wichen beeindruckt einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn ihr mich nicht dauernd unterbrechen würdet, könnte ich es euch sagen", meinte dieser betont ruhig. „Also, kann ich?" Die Mädchen nickten nur. „Mit diesem Kompaß werdet ihr Ryoga finden können", fing Happosai zu sprechen an. „Ja, es sieht so aus, als ob er kaputt wäre, doch dem ist nicht so. Wer immer diesen Kompaß trägt, wird in der Lage sein, denjenigen zu finden, den er sucht. Man weiß einfach, in welcher Richtung man ihn suchen soll. Hiebei handelt es sich um ein legendäre Artefakt mit dem Namen ‚Finder der Verlorenen'. Es ist ein Familienerbstück, geht also sorgfältig damit um!" Der Alte räusperte sich. „Ach ja", meinte er und griff wieder in sein Gewand um ein kleines Büchlein herauszunehmen. Dieses warf er Ukyo zu. „Wenn ihr meinen Enkel gefunden habt, gebt ihm das. Er wird es brauchen können." Shampoo schnaubte auf. „Ja, Kind?" Happosai blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Warum alter Mann nicht selber suchen verlorenen Jungen?" „Weil ich ihm nicht helfen könnte", sagte er traurig, in seinen Augen ein seltsames Leuchten. „Dies wird euch zufallen – und weil ich dafür sorgen muß, daß Cologne euch nicht nachkommt. Wenn sie mitbekommt, daß ihr gegangen seid, meinen Enkel zu suchen...." Die Amazone schauderte kurz bei der Vorstellung einer erbosten Cologne und auch Ukyo wirkte etwas besorgt. Der Alte lächelte schief. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.... ihr solltet jetzt gehen", sagte er schlicht. „Sie ist bereits hierher unterwegs." Happosai kniff die Augen zusammen, als die beiden sich nicht rührten. „Geht! Forderte er sie noch einmal auf." Schließlich faßten Shampoo und Ukyo sich und liefen los. Er seufzte auf und drehte sich langsam zu der näher kommenden Gestalt der Amazonenmatriarchin. „Was hast du getan, Happy?"schrie sie zornig, während sich eine mächtige Kampfaura um die Alte zu bilden begann. „Das, was ich tun mußte, kleine Cologne", entgegnete Happosai ruhig, während er seine eigene Aura aufbaute. „Laß uns anfangen..." Die alte Amazone griff wütend an.  
  
Shampoo und Ukyo rannten, als ob alle Dämonen der Hölle hinter ihnen her wären. Sie verharrten, als sie ein mörderisches Donnern hörten. Beide wandten sich nach hinten und starrten entsetzt auf die Energiespiralen und entfesselten Kräfte hinter ihnen. „Sind das...?"Die Küchenmeisterin brach ab. „Urgroßmutter und alter Mann? - Ja", beendete die Amazone spröde den Satz. Die aufgestaute Kraft, die sie spürten, ließen ihnen die Nackenhaare aufstehen. „Wir sollten weiter", meinte Ukyo, als sie den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenüber sah. „Ich glaube nicht, daß deiner Urgroßmutter viel geschehen wird, sie ist hart im Nehmen", fuhr die Küchenmeisterin sanfter fort. Shampoo blinzelte. „Spachtelmädchen recht haben. Wir weiter müssen...", sagte sie zögernd. „Spachtelmädchen?" „Ja?" „Danke." Ukyo sah die Amazone überrascht an. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Die beiden begannen wieder zu laufen, während hinter ihnen der Kampf weiter tobte.  
  
Mitten im Nirgendwo lag in einer Erdmulde eine einsame, fiebernde Gestalt. Ryoga wußte, daß er seinem Körper zu viel zugemutet hatte. Nicht, daß ihm viel anderes übriggeblieben war. Der verlorene Junge merkte, wie er zitterte. All die Leute, die mir etwas bedeuten, wie könnte ich sie damit hineinziehen? dachte er. Ob dieser Ort mein Grab wird? Ein weiterer Fieberschauer ging durch seinen geschwächten Körper. Er hustete qualvoll auf. Zu sterben und nicht einmal wissen wo. Wie erbärmlich. Ryogas Gedanken schweiften zurück an jene Zeit, als er noch nicht verloren ging, als der Fluch noch nicht seiner habhaft gewesen war, bis er zu jenem verfluchten Tempel gebracht wurde. Der verlorene Junge schloß die Augen und er erinnerte sich.  
  
„Komm!" Die vermummte Gestalt zerrte den kleinen, 6jährigen Jungen mit. „Wohin gehen wir?"Ryoga hatte Angst. Das war anders, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, kein Spiel mehr. Irgendwie fühlte er, daß etwas nicht stimmte. „Bitte sag mir, wohin wir gehen", bettelte der Junge. Die Gestalt verharrte. „Ryoga, vertraust du mir?" Dieser schluckte. „Wie..." „Ich habe dich gefragt ob du mir vertraust", wiederholte der Vermummte die Frage. Ryoga, unsicher und leicht verschreckt über die Ernsthaftigkeit der Frage, nickte nur. „Gut, dann komm mit und stell keine Fragen mehr." Eingeschüchtert gehorchte er und folgte schweigend. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde kamen die beiden zu einem Plateau, auf dem einige seltsame Gebäude standen. Es waren wuchtige Steinbauten, die in der kommenden Abenddämmerung unheimlich und kalt wirkten. Der Junge begann zu wimmern. „Sch...", beruhigte ihn sein Begleiter. Als sie näher kamen lösten sich aus dem größten Gebäude drei Gestalten und kamen ihnen entgegen. Ryoga stieß einen Schrei aus, als er die weiß bemalten Gesichter der seltsamen Mönche sah. Diese wirkten sehr konträr zu den orangen Roben, die sie trugen. Stumm standen sie da und taxierten die beiden. Ein seltsames Glitzern kam in die Augen der Mönche, als sie auf Ryoga blickten, der sich schutzsuchend an seinen Begleiter klammerte. „Ihr wißt, weswegen ich hier bin?" Der Vermummte wandte sich an den mittleren Mann. Dieser nickte schweigend. „Also gut." Der Junge sah ängstlich zu seinem Begleiter, der ihm über den Kopf strich. „Es tut mir leid." Der Vermummte stieß Ryoga auf die absonderlichen Gestalten zu, die ihn fest packten. „Wenn ihr fertig seid, gebt ihm die Ausrüstung und laßt ihn gehen." Der kleine Junge schrie auf. „GROSSVATER!" Unbarmherzig zerrten die Mönche ihn in den dunklen Tempel. Mit tränenerfüllten Augen starrte er auf die einsame Gestalt, die unbewegt dastand.  
  
„NEIIIIINNN", Ryoga erwachte abrupt. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, eine Erinnerung. Er merkte, daß sein Mund sich trocken anfühlte. Der verlorene Junge fuhr sich über die Lippen. „Ich muß etwas ... trinken", stellte er fest. „Wie lange war ich wohl bewußtlos?" Ryoga blickte blinzelnd zur Mittagssonne hinauf. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Da war jemand. Der verlorene Junge richtete sich mühsam auf, was ihm nicht leicht fiel, da er noch immer stark fiebrig war. Schritte! Jemand näherte sich ihm! Ryoga ging schwankend in eine Art Kampfstellung. „Was..." Mit großen, ungläubigen Augen sah er auf die zwei staubbedeckten Gestalten vor ihm. „Ihr?"brachte er noch hervor, bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde und er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
  
-----  
  
Ende des 5. Kapitels. Fortsetzung folgt. 


	6. Schatten der Vergangenheit 6

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Es hat etwas gedauert, aber hier ist der 6. Teil meiner Geschichte. Das nächste Update wird hoffentlich nicht so lange dauern, aber ich muß mich mal hinsetzen, und wieder was für „Verwicklungen"schreiben, da ich bei dieser Story auch länger schon nichts gemacht habe. Gleich ein Hinweis: Wahrscheinlich wird sich das Rating der Geschichte ändern und zwar auf R. Aber erst in den folgenden Kapiteln. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: dies markiert in Zukunft die Gedanken der Charaktere ( ) das bleibt natürlich stehen für Mandarin. Und nun – viel Spaß.  
  
Saraton  
  
------------  
  
Schatten der Vergangenheit Kapitel 6  
  
Es war wohlig warm und er fühlte sich besser. „Was..." Verwundert öffnete Ryoga Hibiki seine Augen. Er befand sich in einem Zelt, wie er erstaunt feststellte. Wie komme ich... Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er bemerkte, daß er nicht mehr alleine war. Ryoga starrte mit großen Augen auf Shampoo und Ukyo, zwischen denen er lag.  
  
Die Mädchen hatten den verlorenen Jungen eingezwängt, umklammerten ihn und einander in einer festen Umarmung. Mit Entsetzen sah er, daß Ukyo ebenfalls ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn schläfrig ansah. „Oh, Ryoga, du bist wach?" Die Küchenmeisterin gähnte, da sie noch nicht ganz wach war. „Gut, immerhin haben wir uns lange genug um dich gekümmert. Du hast uns ziemlich viel Arbeit gemacht." Der verlorene Junge errötete bei diesen Worten und tat, was er schon einige Augenblicke vorher tun wollte, nämlich in Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
Shampoo blickte amüsiert auf die knallrote Ukyo und schüttelte den Kopf. „Spachtelmädchen also sagen, verlorenem Jungen, wir uns um ihn gekümmert haben, ja?" Die Amazone warf einen Blick auf den Bewußtlosen und seufzte auf. „Er dann haben schlechte Gedanken und werden ohnmächtig", zog sie Resümee. Shampoo mußte kichern, was die Küchenmeisterin veranlaßte, noch dünkler im Gesicht zu werden. „Ich war nicht ganz wach", verteidigte sie sich, „und hätte ich wissen können .... daß er so denkt?" „Ist schon gut, Spachtelmädchen sich wieder beruhigen", beschwichtigte das Amazonenmädchen ihr erbostes Gegenüber. „Wir jetzt sehen, ob verlorener Junge wach werden." Mürrisch nickte Ukyo. „OK, aber jetzt weckst du ihn!"stellte sie resolut fest. Shampoo zuckte mit den Achseln und beugte sich über Ryoga. „Verlorener Junge?" Sie rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Tatsächlich wurde dieser davon wach und stöhnte auf. „Was war denn ..." „Spachtelmädchen sehen, verlorener Junge wach, war ganz leicht", stellte sie hochmütig in Ukyos Richtung fest. Während sie dies sagte, rutschte sie jedoch mit den Händen ab und fiel vornüber auf Ryoga. Die Lippen der beiden trafen sich. Die Augen des verlorenen Jungen wurden größer und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, woraufhin er wieder das Bewußtsein verlor. Als Shampoo sich von diesem löste, hörte sie das boshafte Kichern der Küchenmeisterin. „Interessante Weckmethode", meinte sie trocken. „Das von vorhin hätten wir ihm ja erklären können, aber dies hier wird wohl etwas schwer werden." Ukyo lächelte unschuldig. „Meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Eine Stunde später: Sie bekamen ihn schließlich doch noch wach und auch das Mißverständnis hatte sich aufgeklärt. „Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe, mein Hübscher", stellte die Küchenmeisterin fest. Ryoga blickte die Mädchen an und senkte schließlich die Augen. „Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen", meinte er ruhig. Die zwei sahen ihn ungläubig an. „Was reden verlorener Junge da?"explodierte Shampoo. „Wir uns machen Sorgen! Verlorener Junge hätte sterben können!" Die Amazone funkelte ihn wütend an und auch Ukyo sah nicht sehr freundlich drein. „Vielleicht wäre das das Beste für alle Beteiligten gewesen, vielleicht hättet ihr mich wirklich sterben lassen sollen", stellte Ryoga dunkel fest.  
  
„Dann wäre es endlich vorbei..." Mit großen Augen sahen sie ihn an. Die Wut wich ungläubigem Staunen, als die Mädchen die Tränen in Ryogas Gesicht bemerkten. Durch seinen Körper ging ein Schauer. „Verlorener Junge?"flüsterte die Amazone besorgt. Schließlich taten sie das Einzige, das sie in diesem Augenblick tun konnten. Die Mädchen umarmten ihn und ließen ihn spüren, daß er nicht alleine war. Was ist nur passiert? Was hat man dir nur angetan, Ryoga? Diese düsteren Gedanken ließen die Küchenmeisterin nicht los, während sie sich an den zitternden Jungen preßte.  
  
Es war still im Zelt. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich verlegen von den Mädchen gelöst und schwieg seitdem. Ukyo und Shampoo sahen einander an. Sie wußten nicht, was sie jetzt noch tun sollten, ohne ihn noch mehr zu beschämen. Schließlich seufzte die Küchenmeisterin auf. „Ich glaube, ich werde uns jetzt noch etwas zum Essen machen", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Ryogas hohler Stimme unterbrochen. „Warte ... also gut, ich werde euch erzählen, was vorgeht", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Augen der Küchenmeisterin weiteten sich, während die Amazone ihn besorgt musterte. „Verlorener Junge nicht müssen..." „Nein, ich muß", stellte dieser fest. „Ansonsten werdet ihr sowieso keine Ruhe geben. Darum...", er stockte. „Damit ihr seht, daß ihr besser machen solltet, daß ihr weg kommt." Die beiden Mädchen schwiegen einen Moment, bis schließlich Ukyo das Schweigen brach. „Erzähl...!"  
  
---------------  
  
Ryoga schluckte kurz und begann schließlich zu sprechen. „Ihr müßt wissen, daß auf meiner Familie ein Fluch liegt. Seit mehreren Generationen verfolgt ein Dämon meine Familie und tötet jeden Hibiki, dessen er habhaft werden kann!" Er hielt inne und sah zu den Mädchen. Diese erwiderten seinen Blick ernst und warteten, daß der verlorene Junge fortfuhr. „Vorzugsweise versucht er dies im Kindesalter und ... wußtet ihr, daß ich zwei Brüder hatte? Beide sind gestorben. Meine Eltern haben versucht sie zu beschützen, aber ..." Ukyo und Shampoo sahen betroffen drein. „...sie schafften es nicht, weil sie mich nicht ebenfalls verlieren wollten, haben sie...", er brach einen Moment ab, faßte sich schließlich aber wieder. „...ich hatte nicht immer diesen schlechten Orientierungssinn. Ich weiß noch, wie es war, einfach wo hinzugehen und dort auch anzukommen, weil man aber verhindern wollte, daß auch ich gefunden werden konnte, hat mich ... mein Großvater..."Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. „...zu einem Ort gebracht, an dem man dafür sorgte, daß ich meinen Orientierungssinn verlor. Wißt ihr, sie waren der Ansicht, wenn ich selber nicht wüßte, wohin ich gehe, könnte mich der Dämon auch nicht finden. Das hat wohl auch funktioniert, aber jetzt, da meine Eltern tot sind..." „Ryoga, das haben wir nicht gewußt", Ukyo sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Was ist passiert?" „Er hat sie gefunden", sagte dieser schlicht. „Ein Freund der Familie hat mir dies mitgeteilt." Ryogas Stimme klang brüchig. Die Amazone und die Küchenmeisterin umarmten den verlorenen Jungen wieder und versuchten ihm auf diese Art Trost zu spenden. Sie spürten, wie er die Umarmung erwiderte. Erstaunlich sanft, für seine Verhältnisse, da seine Kräfte doch mehr als Durchschnitt waren. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und Ryoga sprach weiter. „...dann ..." „Halt! Verlorener Junge nicht müssen weitersprechen", unterbrach ihn Shampoo ungewohnt sanft. Er sah ihr nur ins Gesicht und schließlich nickte die Amazone seufzend. „Gut, vielleicht doch." „Ab diesem Zeitpunkt", begann der Junge erneut, „hat er mich ernsthafter gejagt und schließlich auch gefunden. Wir haben miteinander gekämpft und ich war dabei zu verlieren." Ryoga schloß kurz die Augen. „Durch einen Zufall kam Happosai vorbei und geriet in den Kampf. Er und der Dämon bekämpften einander und so konnte ich fliehen...." Er legte den Kopf in seine Arme und schwieg. Ukyo schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, daß dein Leben so miserabel ist." Sie sah zu Shampoo, in deren Augen sie einen ähnlichen Ausdruck fand. Die zwei nickten sich zu, einander mit Blicken ein Versprechen gebend. Sie wußten, daß sie den verlorenen Jungen nicht im Stich lassen würden. An den ruhigen Atemzügen des verlorenen Jungen merkten die beiden, daß er eingeschlafen war. Sanft ließen sie ihn zu Boden gleiten und deckten ihn wieder zu. Dann hielten Shampoo und Ukyo bei ihm Wache um für diese Nacht die bösen Träume abzuhalten.  
  
------------ Ende des 6. Teiles – Fortsetzung folgt. 


	7. Schatten der Vergangenheit 7

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

So, da bin ich wieder.

Und hier ist Teil 7. Ich hoffe, es wird gefallen.

Eines am Rande: Danke an Inchen für die vielen Reviews zu meinen Geschichten. Sie haben mich sehr gefreut. Das Ganze hat mir Auftrieb gegeben mich wieder hinter „Schatten der Vergangenheit"zu klemmen und zwei Kapitel zu schreiben. Ja, ganz richtig, zwei Kapitel, nur das 8. muß noch ein wenig warten, da ich es überarbeiten muß, wird aber demnächst hier landen.

Also, wie gesagt Inchen, thanx.

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: dies markiert in Zukunft die Gedanken der Charaktere ( ) das bleibt natürlich stehen für Mandarin. Und nun – viel Spaß.

Saraton

Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 7

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die drei schweigend beim Frühstück. Schließlich brach Ryoga das Schweigen und wandte sich an die Mädchen.

„Sagt mal, ...."

„Du brauchst gar nicht weiter zu sprechen", unterbrach ihn Ukyo im Ansatz, „wir bleiben!"

Shampoo nickte bekräftigend.

„Aber..."

„Verlorener Junge haben Spachtelmädchen gehört! Wir lassen verlorenen Jungen nicht allein", fuhr die Amazone fort, während sie Ryoga entschlossen anfunkelte. Dieser seufzte auf und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Die zwei Mädchen sahen sich an und nickten zufrieden.

Plötzlich stutze Ukyo und griff sich an die Stirn.

„Da fällt mir ein,...", sie eilte zu ihrem Rucksack und begann darin zu kramen.

„Wo ist es bloß?"murmelte die Küchenmeisterin vor sich hin, während Shampoo und Ryoga ihr nur fragend zusahen.

„Ah, da ist es ja", rief sie schließlich triumphierend auf und zog das kleine Buch heraus, das Happosai ihnen für den verlorenen Jungen mitgegeben hatte.

„Ayah, das Buch von Perv..."Die Amazone brach ab und griff sich an den Mund.

Beinahe hätte sie sich verplappert und das Versprechen an den alten Mann gebrochen.

„Was ist so Besonderes daran?"fragte Ryoga verwirrt.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück, als Ukyo und Shampoo auf ihn zusprangen und ihm das Buch in die Hand drückten.

„Das gehören Verlorenem Jungen", stellte die Amazone fest.

Er sah zuerst auf das Buch und schließlich zu den zweien.

„Wieso..."

„Es gehört dir, akzeptier das!"fuhr die Küchenmeisterin ihn an.

„Von wem es ist, können wir dir aber nicht sagen, wir haben versprochen zu schweigen", sprach sie sanfter weiter.

Ryoga blickte erneut auf das Buch und schlug es schließlich auf.

„Die Technik der zwei Schilde", las er vor und seine Augen weiteten sich dabei.

„Das kann nicht sein", brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, das kann doch nicht sein."

Der verlorene Junge klappte das Buch zusammen und wandte sich den Mädchen zu.

„Woher habt ihr das?"

Er schloß kurz seine Augen. Als Ryoga sie wieder öffnete, lag ein seltsames Funkeln darin.

„Bitte, ihr müßt mir sagen, woher ihr das bekommen habt", in seiner Stimme lag etwas Drängendes.

Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir nicht sagen dürfen, wir versprochen haben", entgegnete sie ihm.

Er atmete aus.

„Ich verstehe", er klang belegt und Ukyo legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ryoga, wir würden es dir gerne sagen, glaub es mir, aber wir haben es nun mal versprochen", meinte sie zu ihm.

„Was ist mit diesem Text überhaupt? Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

Der verlorene Junge senkte den Blick.

„Die Technik der zwei Schilde war... ist ein Geheimnis der Hibiki-Familie, das als verschollen galt. Der letzte, von dem man gewußt hat, von dem man gewußt hat, daß er die Schrift in seinem Besitz hatte, war mein Großvater. Dieser verschwand vor vielen Jahren und mit ihm auch das Wissen um diese besondere Technik."

Er sah auf und fixierte die beiden.

„Darum ist es mir wichtig... zu wissen, woher ihr das Buch habt. Es ist eine Spur zu meinem Großvater – dem letzten, vielleicht noch lebenden Mitglied meiner Familie."

Jetzt war es an Shampoo und Ukyo ihren Blick zu senken.

„Wir ... nicht sagen dürfen", preßte die Amazone hervor, während die Küchenmeisterin einfach nur schwieg.

Ryoga ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und hockte sich hin.

Einige Minuten herrschte zwischen den Drei nur verlegenes Schweigen, bis er sich wieder erhob.

„Gut, ich akzeptiere eure Entscheidung."

Die Mädchen sahen ihn überrascht an, während er weiter sprach.

„Ihr habt euer Wort gegeben und das ist bindend. Ich hätte euch nicht drängen sollen."

„Hör mal zu....!"

Eine Geste von ihm brachte die Küchenmeisterin zum Verstummen.

„Bitte, hört mir erst zu, bevor ihr was sagt", sprach Ryoga schnell weiter.

Shampoo deutete ihm fortzufahren, während Ukyo nur aufschnaubte.

„Diese Technik gäbe mir die Möglichkeit den Dämon zu besiegen...", der verlorene Junge stockte kurz, „jedoch ist da ein Problem bei der Sache", fuhr er ruhiger fort zu sprechen.

„Ich werde diese Technik nicht benutzen!"

„WAS?"

Ukyo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sag das noch mal! Du hast eventuell eine Möglichkeit den Dämon zu besiegen und wirst sie nicht wahrnehmen? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"fragte sie ihn harsch.

„Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden", entgegnete er ruhig.

„Verlorener Junge", Shampoo war vorgetreten und fixierte diesen mit vor Wut glühenden Augen.

„Du besser erklären warum", sagte die Amazone mit einer unnatürlich sanften Stimme, die unterschwellig verriet, wie zornig sie wirklich war.

„Dazu müßte ich etwas weiter ausholen. Eigentlich geht es um die ... Nebenwirkungen dieser Technik."

Ryoga wirkte irgendwie verlegen und hatte erneut seinen Blick gesenkt.

„Gut, also?"forderte die Küchenmeisterin ihn auf.

Er holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen:

„Die zwei Schilde Technik ist etwas Besonderes. Sie wurde von einem meiner Vorfahren entwickelt, der die ultimative Form der Dämonenabwehr schaffen wollte. Bei den zwei Schilden handelt es sich um nichts anderes als zwei andere Kämpfer, die sozusagen die Schilde bilden. Eine Einheit aus drei Leuten, die so zusammen handeln, daß sie unüberwindbar sind, körperlich wie auch geistig. Wenn einer der Drei zu verlieren drohte, so waren immer die zwei anderen da, um ihn zu schützen..."

„Das seien perfekt", unterbrach Shampoo ihn und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „wo seinen Problem?"

Ukyo stimmte ihr zu.

„Ja, wo zur Hölle liegt denn das Problem?"

„Nun...", Ryoga lachte auf, „die ganze Sache hat einen Hacken."

In seinen Augen begann es boshaft zu glitzern.

„Zuallererst, woher nehme ich die zwei anderen Leute?"

„Nun, da wären zum Beispiel wir beide", bot die Küchenmeisterin ihm an.

Die Amazone nickte bestätigend.

„Shampoo und Spachtelmädchen helfen, machen Schilde für verlorenen Jungen."

Der lachte erneut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß euer Angebot zu schätzen, aber ich kann es nicht annehmen."

Amüsiert betrachtete Ryoga die entrüsteten Blicke der Mädchen.

„Bevor ihr mich in Stücke reißen wollt, sollte ich euch noch über die Details der zwei Schilde aufklären."

Ukyo und Shampoo wechselten einen verwirrten Blick und warteten, daß der verlorene Junge fortfuhr.

„Die Sache ist die, daß zwischen den drei Kämpfern ein Bund geformt wird, der sie aneinanderbindet. Damit das Ganze jedoch funktioniert, müssen die Kämpfer sich jedoch sehr nahe sein, um eine solche Einheit überhaupt bilden zu können..."

Bei diesen Worten röteten sich die Gesichter aller Anwesenden.

„Geistig wie auch körperlich! Bei den zwei Schilden handelte es sich zumeist um einen Mann und zwei Frauen oder auch umgekehrt."

Jetzt begann die Mädchen in allen Rottönen zu schillern.

Ryoga fuhr scheinbar ungerührt fort.

„Diejenigen, welche die Technik praktizierten, waren einander Gefährten, Liebhaber und Familie. Um das Ganze zu festigen teilten sie nicht nur ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf, sondern auch ... Tisch und Bett miteinander."

Ryoga atmete aus.

„Das heißt, wenn ihr meine Schilde sein wollte, müßtet ihr mich auch als euren Liebhaber akzeptieren."

Er brach ab und nickte.

Geschafft. Ich habe es ihnen gesagt, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden , ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt werden sie einsehen, daß es sinnlos ist und verschwinden. 

Er sah zu den beiden hinüber, die schweigend dastanden. Schließlich nickte die Amazone nachdenklich.

„Shampoo verstehen", meinte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihr Haar.

„Wir trotzdem können Schilde machen für verlorenen Jungen", meinte sie fröhlich.

„Was?" „WAS?"

Ukyo war aufgesprungen und starrte die Amazone sprachlos an, während Ryoga einfach nur verdattert war.

„Spachtelmädchen und verlorener Junge denken nach. Wir nehmen von zwei Schilde, was wir brauchen, Rest mit Bett..."ihre Wangen röteten sich „wir lassen weg."

„Sie hat recht", rief Ukyo begeistert ein, „wir sind doch alle in der Kampfkunst bewandert, dann sollte es doch kein Problem sein für uns diese Technik und sogar zu verbessern!"

Ryoga wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er leise, verstummte jedoch, als ihn die nicht sehr freundlichen Blicke der Mädchen trafen.

„Ist ja schon gut", stimmte er schließlich ebenfalls zu.

Ryoga wußte, wann er eine Schlacht verloren hatte.

„Wir werden es versuchen", meinte er schicksalsergeben.

Einige Zeit später:

Shampoo und Ukyo hatten sich etwas von ihrem Lager entfernt um sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten.

Die beiden wirkten nicht mehr so ganz überzeugt wie bei ihrem Gespräch mit Ryoga.

Ernst sahen sie einander an und seufzten kollektiv auf.

„Und du glaubst, daß dies funktionieren wird?"fragend blickte Ukyo die Amazone an.

Diese zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Shampoo nicht sagen können, wir aber versuchen müssen verlorenen Jungen zu retten. Wir versprochen haben."

Die Küchenmeisterin atmete aus.

„Ich weiß, daß wir das haben und wir werden ihm helfen. Aber..."

Ukyo setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf.

„Was, wenn es nicht so funktioniert? Ich denke doch nicht daran mit Ryoga..."

„...Bett zu teilen?"beendete die Amazone den Satz für diese und brachte Ukyo damit in ziemliche Verlegenheit.

„Ja, genau und du wirst mir doch nicht erzählen können, daß du daran denkst...", sie brach ab, als sie Shampoos nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„...oder etwa doch?"

Jetzt war es an der Amazone verlegen zu sein.

Die Küchenmeisterin beugte sich vor.

„Ich sagte gerade: „Oder etwa doch?""

Shampoo funkelte sie an.

„Spachtelmädchen jetzt aufhören, ja?"

„Ist ja schon gut", beschwichtigte diese die Amazone.

„Aber die Frage bleibt dennoch, wenn die abgeänderte zwei Schilde Technik nicht funktioniert."

Shampoo überlegte kurz.

„Dann zwei Sachen möglich. Wir uns überlegen neue Idee oder ...", sie brach ab.

„... oder?"nahm Ukyo den Faden wieder auf.

„Oder, wir uns überlegen, was wir tragen, wenn wir machen Liebe mit verlorenem Jungem", fuhr die Amazone trocken fort, während Ukyo erneut errötete.

Ende des 7. Kapitels.

Das war es für dieses Mal, Fortsetzung folgt demnächst. (Sogar schneller als sonst.)

Ich hoffe, mit dieser Wendung habt ihr nicht gerechnet.

Eines noch: Entweder im nächsten oder im übernächsten Kapitel wird das Rating geändert oder vielleicht auch gar nicht.

Saraton


	8. Schatten der Vergangenheit 8

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
OK, ich hab Kapitel 7 reingestellt und weil es so schön war, folgt gleich auch Kapitel 8 - die gute Laune gehört genutzt. Und Kapitel 9 ist auch fast fertig - laßt euch einfach überraschen. Bleibt mir nur noch übrig, euch viel Spaß zu wünschen. Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt.  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert in Zukunft die Gedanken der Charaktere ( ) das bleibt natürlich stehen für Mandarin. Und nun - viel Spaß.  
  
Saraton  
  
Ryoga lief um sein Leben. Er wußte, hinter ihm kam das Verderben und es holte allmählich auf.  
Der verloren Junge lief weiter und spürte kleine Nadelstiche in seinen Lungenflügeln.  
"Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich darf nicht...", seine Gedanken rasten und er fühlte das Pochen seines Herzens.  
Ryoga merkte, daß er langsam Abstand von seinem Verfolger nahm.  
"Ich schaffe es."  
Dann stolperte er und fiel hin.  
"Nein."  
In der Ferne sah er zwei schattenhafte Gestalten stehen, die regungslos auf das warteten, was noch kommen würde.  
"NEIN!" schrie Ryoga auf...  
  
...und wachte schweißgebadet in dem Zelt auf, in dem die Mädchen ihn untergebracht hatten.  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ryoga wischte sich über seine Stirn und atmete tief ein.  
Plötzlich wurde die Plane vor dem Zelteingang zur Seite geworfen und die beiden Mädchen starrten besorgt in das Zelt.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Wir haben dich schreien gehört."  
Ukyo blickte auf den leicht zitternden Jungen und kroch in das Zelt hinein. Shampoo folgte ihr und die zwei nahmen Ryoga in ihre Mitte.  
"Mir geht es gut, wirklich", protestierte er schwach.  
"Wir glauben dir jedes Wort", meinte Ukyo mit leicht spöttischer Stimme und drückte ihn auf sein Lager zurück.  
Shampoo platzierte sich links von ihm, während die Küchenmeisterin sich rechts hinlegte.  
Er schluckte, als ihm die Nähe der beiden bewußt wurde.  
"Verlorener Junge jetzt schlafen!" forderte die Amazone ihn auf und rutschte näher an ihn heran.  
"Spachtelmädchen und Shampoo hier sein, werden bewachen Schlaf von verlorenem Jungen", meinte sie sanft zu ihm.  
"Genau", bekräftigte Ukyo, während sie sich ebenfalls herankuschelte.  
"Die Kavallerie ist da! Eines noch...", ihr Gesicht nahm einen bedrohlichen Ton an.  
"Jetzt, da es dir ja auch körperlich besser geht, komm auf keine dummen Ideen!"  
Ryoga schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, merkte er, daß sie ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte.  
Alle drei mußten kichern und die Mädchen fühlten, daß der Junge sich sichtlich entspannte.  
"Danke", meinte er schlicht.  
"Ist schon gut", brummte Ukyo, "und jetzt schlaf! Aber gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, ja?" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
Ryoga nickte und schloß seine Augen.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen", sagte er müde.  
Einige Minuten später war er wieder eingeschlafen.  
Shampoo sah zu Ukyo und nickte ihr zu.  
"Wir jetzt doch schlafen, bei verlorenem Jungen. Vielleicht sein Schicksal?"  
Die Küchenmeisterin, die bei diesen Worten einen Seufzer unterdrücken mußte, verzog das Gesicht.  
"Das mit dem Schlafen, galt auch für Dich!" entgegnete Ukyo mit unbewegtem Gesicht, die Worte der Amazone absichtlich ignorierend.  
Shampoo grinste in freundlichem Spott.  
"Wie Spachtelmädchen meinen", sagte sie neckisch und schloß ihre Augen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später schlief sie tief und fest.  
#Wie macht sie das bloß?# ging es Ukyo durch den Kopf. Aber dann mußte auch sie lächeln.  
#Es ist schon verrückt, das Ganze. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich Schicksal?# Sie mußte bei diese Gedanken erneut lachen.  
#Ich sollte auch sehen, daß ich ein wenig Schlaf bekommen#, dachte Ukyo noch, bevor sie ebenfalls sanft einschlummerte.  
Unbemerkt von den dreien, beobachteten sie ein Paar neugieriger Augen aus dem Dunkeln. Eine schattenhafte Gestalt erhob sich vom Boden.  
"So beginnt es also", murmelte der Fremde und wandte sich ab.  
Einige Augenblicke später verschwand die Gestalt ebenso wie sie aufgetaucht war. Nichts wies mehr darauf hin, daß überhaupt jemand dagewesen war.  
  
Als Ryoga dieses Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen, was wohl an den Mädchen lag, die ihn zwischen sich eingeklemmt hatten. Er musterte die Gesichter der Schlafenden und lächelte.  
#Sie haben so viel für mich getan und ich weiß noch immer nicht ganz warum.#  
Das Lächeln schwand und sein Gesicht wurde düsterer.  
#Ukyo hat recht, ich sollte mich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnen.#  
Er wußte, daß es eigentlich Ranma war, der den beiden am Herzen lag. #Und nicht ich.#  
Ryoga dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, sich an das Alleinsein zu gewöhnen.  
#Nein, eigentlich hab ich mich nie daran ... gewöhnt#, wurde ihm klar.  
Ryoga wußte, daß, wenn alles vorbei war, er wieder alleine sein würde. Eine einzelne Träne rollte seine Wangen herunter, als er fühlte, daß ihm jemand die Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
Er sah überrascht zu Shampoo, die seinen Blick ernst erwiderte.  
"Was haben verlorener Junge?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Nichts, wirklich", erwiderte Ryoga hastig, "es muß mir etwas ins Auge gekommen sein."  
Wenig überzeugt sah ihn die Amazone weiter an.  
"Warum verlorener Junge lügen? Shampoo dir nicht glauben."  
Ukyo, die langsam ebenfalls erwachte, blinzelte orientierungslos.  
"Was ist denn los?" murmelte sie verschlafen.  
"Nichts", sagte Ryoga erneut, "gar nichts. Wir sollten langsam aufstehen, damit wir mit dem Training beginnen können", meinte er übertrieben euphorisch und befreite sich langsam aus der Umklammerung der Mädchen.  
Als er aus dem Zelt kroch, fühlte er noch immer Shampoos kritischem Blick in seinem Rücken.  
  
Ukyo lag am Boden und keuchte. Ein Seitenblick zu Shampoo zeigte ihr, daß es der Amazone auch nicht viel besser ging. Sie trainierten nun schon eine gute Woche zusammen und hatten ihre Material Arts Fähigkeiten mehr oder minder verdoppelt. Ryoga hatte sich als guter Lehrer erwiesen und war inzwischen auch wieder in Bestform. Er blickte die zwei, am Boden liegenden Mädchen, grinsend an.  
"Na? Geht es langsam wieder?"  
Grummelnd stellten sie fest, daß der verlorene Junge taufrisch wirkte, so als ob er sich die letzten drei Stunden überhaupt nicht hatte anstrengen müssen, die sie in gemeinsamem Training verbracht hatten.  
"Wann fangen wir an die zwei Schilde zu trainieren?" wollte Ukyo von ihm wissen.  
Er wurde wieder ernst und musterte sie.  
"Bald! Ihr müßt noch ein wenig besser werden, dann..."  
Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Noch besser? Shampoo jetzt stärker als alle Kriegerinnen vom Stamm - außer Urgroßmutter und andere Älteste", meinte sie keuchend.  
Ryoga grinste wieder.  
"Das stimmt schon, aber eines fehlt euch noch."  
In seinen Augen glitzerte es.  
"Ihr könnt noch keine Chi-Attacken! Das werden wir ändern!"  
Die zwei richteten sich abrupt auf.  
"Chi-Attacken?" riefen sie zweistimmig aus, "Du uns zeigen Chi-Angriffe?" sprach die Amazone weiter.  
Der verlorene Junge nickte.  
"Wann beginnen wir damit?" fragte Ukyo mit deutlich mehr Begeisterung.  
"Jetzt!" antwortete er.  
  
"Konzentration ist ein wesentlicher Faktor. Benutzt euren Willen als Fokus eurer inneren Kraft", Ryogas Stimme hatte einen monotonen Tonfall angenommen und zufrieden stellte er fest, daß Shampoo und Ukyo sich auf dem besten Wege befanden ihre erste Chi-Attacke zu meistern.  
Er trat zwischen die zwei und ließ seine Kräfte wirken.  
#Ich bin allein#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, #alle hassen mich.#  
Je trauriger er wurde, desto mehr wurde sein Körper von einem grünlichen Leuchten eingehüllt.  
#Ich bin allein.#  
Das Leuchten erfaßte nun auch die zwei Mädchen, welche ebenfalls ihren Zorn und ihre Wut in seine Energie abgaben.  
Das Chi der Amazone hob sich rötlich von seinem eigenen ab, während Ukyos Energien bläulich strahlten.  
Immer mehr Kraft bündelte sich zwischen ihnen und als Ryoga spürte, daß er bald die Kontrolle verlieren würde, schrie er auf und schickte das gebündelte Chi als Kugel auf einen nahe gelegenen Felsen.  
"Shi-Shi-Hoda-Do-Ken gesammelt!"  
Die Energien pulverisierten den Felsen geradezu und Ryoga hörte die Mädchen lauthals aufjuchzen.  
Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung stellte er fest, daß er sich ebenfalls sehr gut fühlte, besser als sonst nach einem normalen Shi-Shi-Hoda-Do-Ken.  
#Das muß die Energie der beiden sein.#  
Ukyo trat zu ihm und strahlte ihn an.  
"Das war toll, machen wir das noch einmal?"  
"Eigentlich wäre es für jetzt genug", meinte er, doch Shampoo, die ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten war schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, wir noch haben Kraft, machen noch einmal."  
Er mußte lachen.  
"In Ordnung", sagte er, irgendwie hatte ihn die Fröhlichkeit der beiden angesteckt. "Nur glaube ich nicht, daß wir es im Moment schaffen, noch einmal so viel Wut und Zorn zusammen zu bekommen."  
"Dann machen wir doch eine normale Attacke. Das sollte doch auch gehen", entgegnete die Küchenmeisterin unbeschwert.  
Ryoga überlegte einen Moment und nickte schließlich.  
"Gut, machen wir das so", Shampoo und Ukyo juchzten erneut auf, was ihn noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Der letzte Rest von Vorbehalt schwand in seinem Inneren und er begab sich in Position. Keinem von ihnen fiel auf, daß sie sich unnatürlich benahmen, daß die gesammelten Energien sie in eine Art Rauschzustand versetzt hatten, der sie wie Betrunkene handeln ließ.  
Der verlorene Junge schüttelte sich kurz.  
#Was soll schon passieren?# stellte er für sich kurz fest und begann erneut Energien zu sammeln.  
  
"Mhm", schläfrig streckte Ryoga sich und verharrte, als er bemerkte, daß er auf der Wiese lag. Das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, nur hatte er absolut nichts an. Als er seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete und Shampoo und Ukyo neben sich liegen sah, die ebenso nackt waren wie er, schluckte Ryoga.  
"Was zum..."  
Dann kam die Erinnerung, an das was sie getan hatten, wieder.  
"Oh mein..."  
Als der verlorene Junge bemerkte, daß die Mädchen ebenfalls begannen aufzuwachen, schluckte er erneut.  
Er wußte, er war in Schwierigkeiten.  
  
ende des 8. Kapitels  
  
Fortsetzung folgt demnächst.  
  
Saraton 


	9. Schatten der Vergangenheit 9

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Das wäre jetzt Kapitel 9. Nochmals danke für die Reviews, an Inchen: Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen deine Kommentare zu lesen, da dein Humor auch dem meinen entspricht. g.  
Und ja, ich bin auch ein verdammt großer Ryoga-Fan.  
Also denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Saraton  
  
PS: Bei ## denken die Leute, bei "" wird gesprochen.  
  
------------  
  
Als Ukyo ihre Augen aufschlug, wußte sie, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Sie blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Ryoga, der versuchte seine Blöße zu bedecken. Die Küchenmeisterin stellte fest, daß sie ebenfalls nackt war und ihre Kleidung in der Umgebung verstreut lag. Dann bemerkte sie Shampoo, die auf der anderen Seite von dem verlorenen Jungen lag, welche verschlafen ihren Kopf in die Höhe streckte.  
Belustigt nahm Ukyo zur Kenntnis, daß die Amazone ebenfalls nichts mehr am Körper trug.  
"Was geschehen ... seien?" fragte Shampoo, noch immer nicht ganz wach.  
"Ach, nichts Besonderes ...", meinte die Küchenmeisterin trocken, "außer, daß wir wohl mit Ryoga geschlafen haben!"  
"Aha", meinte Shampoo und legte sich wieder hin.  
Einen Augenblick später fuhr sie wieder in die Höhe.  
"WAAS?" schrie die Amazone verblüfft auf und wandte sich Ryoga zu.  
"Verlorener Junge ... wir reden müssen", sagte sie in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall zu ihm.  
Diesem trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn und Ukyo konnte nicht mehr anders. Sie begann schallend zu lachen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später:  
Die drei saßen schweigend da und dachten nach. Shampoo und Ukyo hatten sich schließlich auch an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnert. Die Amazone dachte daran, wie Ukyo und sie Ryoga spielerisch in die Mitte genommen, wie sie anfingen ihn auszuziehen und dabei heftig zu küssen begonnen hatten und dann...  
Ihre Wangen röteten sich.  
#Das war... Ayah, was machen wir jetzt? Urgroßmutter wird rasen#, Shampoos Blick wanderte zu Ryoga, der mit gesenktem Blick dasaß.  
#Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß ich mit ihm...#, sie seufzte kurz auf und warf der Küchenmeisterin einen Seitenblick zu, #und schon gar nicht, daß Ukyo dabei ist.#  
Schließlich lachte Shampoo kurz auf, als ihr ein verrückter Gedanke kam. Die beiden anderen sahen sie fragend an.  
"Shampoo daran gedacht, daß wir jetzt können Zwei-Schilde-Technik richtig trainieren."  
Ryoga und Ukyo begannen ihre Gesichtsfarbe zu wechseln.  
"Spachtelmädchen, Verlorener Junge und Shampoo jetzt weitermachen mit Training, oder...?"  
Der Blick der Amazone wurde verspielter.  
"... wir Liebe machen", beendete sie den Satz.  
Ukyo schnappte nach Luft, während Ryoga einfach nur dasaß, als ob ihn der Schlag getroffen hätte.  
Das Ganze wurde durch den Umstand verschlimmert, daß sie zwar wieder bekleidet waren, jedoch nicht vollständig, da sie einige Sachen noch nicht wieder gefunden hatten.  
Dies wurde dem verlorenen Jungen schmerzhaft bewußt, der nicht wußte, wo er hinsehen sollte, um nicht zu viel von den Mädchen zu erblicken.  
Schließlich stand Ukyo auf und nahm Shampoo bei der Hand.  
"Komm mal mit, wir müssen etwas besprechen!" sagte sie zur Amazone und zog diese mit sich, "ach ja, Ryoga", wandte sich die Küchenmeisterin an den verlorenen Jungen, "bleib einfach da sitzen und spazier nicht herum, sonst gehst du uns noch verloren", meinte sie bestimmt.  
Als die zwei Mädchen aus der Sichtweite waren, seufzte er auf und legte sich rücklings auf die Wiese.  
"Spazier nicht rum, sonst gehst du uns noch verloren, pah", brummte er mürrisch und schloß seine Augen um über die Situation nachzudenken.  
Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Die Mädchen saßen sich gegenüber. Ukyo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ja, gut, wir sind ... haben mit Ryoga ..." "...Liebe gemacht?" beendete Shampoo den Satz, als die Küchenmeisterin ins Stocken geriet. Diese schluckte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach: "Das meinte ich... Gut, es ist passiert, aber wir sollten das nicht mehr wiederholen. Ich meine ..."  
"Warum?" die Amazone lehnte sich leicht zurück, "hat Spachtelmädchen nicht gefallen? War so schlecht?"  
Ukyo verharrte: "Nein, das nicht, aber..."  
"Warum dann?" Shampoo lachte bitter auf.  
"Shampoo genug haben von Airen, er Shampoo nicht wollen, verlorener Junge schon! Ich sehen in seinen Augen."  
Die Küchenmeisterin sah überrascht zu ihrer bisherigen Rivalin, dann nickte sie.  
"Ich verstehe dich", gab Ukyo zögernd zu, "Ran-chan sieht in mir nur einen ... Freund." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen senkte den Blick, als sie Shampoos Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
"Ich wissen", sagte die Amazone mitfühlend, "wie seien abgelehnt zu werden."  
Die Zwei lächelten einander zu und aus den Rivalinnen wurden endgültig Freundinnen.  
"Aber das mit Ryoga ...", begann Ukyo erneut. "....schlecht sein?" Shampoo blickte ihre neu gewonnene Freundin an.  
"Nein, so kann man das nicht sagen", duckste das andere Mädchen rum.  
Die Amazone zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Wo dann Problem?" fragte sie Ukyo.  
Diese lachte auf.  
"Shampoo, ich meine, das ist doch unmoralisch. Eine Beziehung sollte aus zwei Personen bestehen...", sie brach ab, als sie den amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck der Amazone sah.  
"Was ist? Du schaust so komisch?"  
Shampoo kicherte los.  
"Also interessieren verlorener Junge dich schon."  
Ukyo errötete bei dieser Frage und schluckte.  
"Ja, das tut er, verdammt, bist du jetzt zufrieden?" erwiderte sie brummig.  
Shampoos Lächeln wurde breiter.  
"Ja, ich jetzt sein zufrieden", dann beugte sich die Amazone vor, "ich haben Idee, wir reden darüber", meinte sie verschwörerisch und zwinkerte Ukyo zu.  
Die Küchenmeisterin kniff die Augen zusammen: "Erzähl!"  
  
------------  
  
Als Ryoga aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, blinzelte er kurz. Vor ihm standen Shampoo und Ukyo, die ihn seltsam ansahen.  
"Äh, ist etwas?" fragte der verlorene Junge nervös.  
Die Amazone lächelte unschuldig: "Nein, nichts sein."  
Die Küchenmeisterin nickte bestätigend, "sollte denn etwas sein?" fragte sie freundlich.  
Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den Mädchen hin und her.  
"Wir sollten unsere restlichen Sachen suchen und ins Lager zurück kehren", fuhr Ukyo im gleichen Tonfall fort.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe Hunger!"  
Jetzt wurde es Ryoga langsam unheimlich, da er mit vielen Reaktionen gerechnet hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht damit.  
Zögernd folgte er den Mädchen und half ihnen suchen, währen sich in seiner Magengegend ein flaues Gefühl ausbreitete.  
  
Später saßen sie gemeinsam beim Mittagessen und unterhielten sich.  
"Wir müssen bald irgendwo Vorräte besorgen", meinte Ukyo kauend, "unsere sind bald erschöpft."  
Ryoga, der sich wieder etwas gefaßt hatte, stimmte ihr zu.  
"Das wäre gut, dann könnten wir auch einige Sachen für mich besorgen."  
Er sah an sich herunter, obwohl er seine Kleidung doch ziemlich gepflegt hatte, war sie schon sehr verschlissen. Seine übrigen Sachen, waren entweder beim Kampf mit dem Dämon zerstört worden oder lagen irgendwo in Nerima herum.  
Über Ryogas Gesicht fiel ein Schatten und es verhärtete sich.  
#Der Dämon, er ist noch immer da und wartet auf mich....#  
Plötzlich fühlte er, daß ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Verlorener Junge nicht denken an schlechte Sachen, ja? Wir werden schaffen Dämon zu besiegen. Wir versprochen."  
Ryoga mußte lächeln, als er Shampoos Worte hörte.  
"Da hast du wohl recht", murmelte er gedankenverloren, als Ukyo ihn bei der Hand packte und ihn zu sich zog.  
"Natürlich werden wir es schaffen!" fuhr sie ihn an und ließ los.  
"Wir waren bei den Vorräten stehen geblieben", lenkte der verblüffte Junge das Thema wieder in unverfänglichere Bahnen.  
"Genau", bevor Ukyo weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach die Amazone sie. "Wir brauchen Essen, wir brauchen neuen Platz, warum wir nicht gehen nach China?", meinte Shampoo ruhig.  
"Wir können finden alles in Shampoos Dorf, doch auch Älteste können helfen beim Training."  
Ryoga und Ukyo überlegten kurz.  
"Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber ist das klug?" erwiderte der Junge skeptisch, "ich meine, so weit ich das verstanden habe, bist du mir gegen Colognes Willen gefolgt und ..."  
"Urgroßmutter wird verstehen und unser Dorf ist mit Zauber versehen, kein Dämon können in Dorf, Shampoo schreiben Urgroßmutter", entgegnete die Amazone selbstsicher.  
"Tante von Shampoo haben Schiff, damit wir fahren nach China. Sieh uns auch können geben Proviant für Reise", triumphierend sah sie die anderen an.  
Ukyo nickte nachdenklich: "Das hört sich gut an. Und dieser Zauber wirkt tatsächlich?"  
"Ja, aber nur in Shampoos Dorf", bestätigte die Amazone erneut.  
Die Mädchen wandten sich an Ryoga, der geschlagen die Hände in die Höhe hob.  
"Ist ja schon gut, dann reisen wir eben nach China", meinte er pragmatisch.  
"Dann ist es abgemacht, morgen geht es los", stellte Ukyo ruhig fest.  
Shampoo lächelte zufrieden.  
#Nach China#, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, #nach Hause....#  
  
Ryoga lag in seinem Zelt und starrte ins Leere. Irgendwie konnte er nicht schlafen. Die Anwesenheit der Mädchen fehlte ihm, wie er sich eingestehen mußte.  
#Aber nach der gestrigen Nacht kann ich wohl nicht mehr erwarten, daß sie noch bei mir schlafen wollen#, er dachte daran, wie sich die Küsse der Mädchen auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten - und wie er sich dabei fallen lassen konnte.  
Der verlorene Junge unterdrückte ein Seufzen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.  
#Es ist unehrenhaft daran zu denken, ich liebe doch ... Akane?"  
Dann wurde ihm etwas klar. #Nein, eigentlich tue ich das nicht mehr#, in seinem Inneren formte sich das Bild von zwei anderen Gesichtern. #Ich bin verdammt#, murmelte Ryoga halblaut.  
Plötzlich wurde das Tuch vom Zelteingang weggetan und die zwei Mädchen schlüpften herein.  
"Was?" Überrascht musterte er Shampoo und Ukyo, die seinen Blick ruhig erwiderten.  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis Ukyo schließlich zu sprechen begann: "Wir müssen miteinander reden."  
Sie holte kurz Luft: "Shampoo und ich hatten schon ein längeres Gespräch über das was vorgefallen ist ... Du weißt schon, letzte Nacht..."  
Er schluckte und senkte den Blick.  
"Ja, ich wei", sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an.  
"Wir möchten dich da etwas fragen", fuhr Ukyo fort, während Ryoga wieder aufsah.  
"Ja?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Wie sollen wir weiter machen? Sollen wir so tun, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre oder..."  
Jetzt färbten sich auch ihre Wangen dünkler.  
"...willst du, daß wir uns arrangieren?"  
Der verlorene Junge fuhr leicht zurück.  
"Wie?" krächzte er heiser und musterte die beiden ungläubig.  
Shampoo verdrehte die Augen.  
"Verlorener Junge wissen, was wir meinen. Er sagen, ob wollen, daß Shampoo und Spachtelmädchen seine Frauen seien", sagte sie unverblümt zu dem total verdatterten Ryoga.  
(Sag uns einfach, ob du das möchtest), fuhr die Amazone in ihrer Heimatsprache fort, (Entscheide dich!)  
Die Mädchen warteten auf seine Antwort, während innerlich seine Gedanken schier rasten.  
#Das ... das können sie doch nicht wirklich meinen... und wenn doch?#  
Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht noch einmal herunterlaufen. Ryoga erinnerte sich daran, wie weich die Haut der Mädchen gewesen war, an die Küsse und all die anderen Dinge, die sie gemeinsam getan hatten. "Ich ...", ihm fehlten einfach die Worte und als er wieder zu den beiden aufsah, wurde ihm seltsam warm zumute.  
Ryoga fühlte, wie ein Schauer durch seinen Körper ging und sein Puls sich beschleunigte.  
Diese Reaktion blieb auch Shampoo und Ukyo nicht verborgen, die sich bestätigt ansahen.  
Die Küchenmeisterin rutschte näher.   
"Ryoga, wenn du willst, dann mußt du es sagen, entscheide dich!"  
Auch die Amazone rückte näher zu dem verlorenen Jungen, der es nicht wagte zu antworten.  
"Wähle!" forderte sie ihn erneut heraus.  
Er wandte sich an die beiden, in seinen Augen stand die Antwort geschrieben.  
Bevor er schließlich doch etwas sagen konnte, legte ihm Shampoo die Hand auf seine Lippen. "Wir wissen", sagte sie sanft.  
Als die Mädchen ihn zu Boden zogen und anfingen zu entkleiden, verschwammen seine Gedanken.  
Schließlich war da nur noch Feuer.  
  
-------  
  
Ende des 9. Teiles, Fortsetzung folgt. 


	10. Schatten der Vergangenheit 10

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Trara, das 10. Kapitel ist da. Puh, ich war echt überrascht, daß die Story schon so weit fortgeschritten ist. Ich schätze, nur noch zehn weitere Kapitel und ich hätte sie fertig. (Das war Sarkasmus!)  
Eigentlich war die Geschichte auf 10 Kapitel konzipiert, nur irgendwie wurde es schließlich immer mehr. Passiert mir in letzter Zeit mit fast allen meinen Geschichten.  
Noch ein Wort an Inchen:  
In diesem Kapitel haben auch ein paar andere Leute ihren Auftritt und deswegen wird nicht so viel von Ryoga, Shampoo und Ukyo zu lesen sein, aber im nächsten Kapitel dafür umso mehr, versprochen. Ich glaube, daß es dennoch sehr amüsant ist.  
Lest es, dann wißt ihr auch warum.  
Viel Spa  
  
Saraton  
  
PS: Bei ## denken die Leute, bei "" wird gesprochen.  
  
------------  
  
"Mhm..."  
Cologne saß auf ihrem Stock und dachte nach. Die Amazonenmatriarchin wußte nicht so recht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Die Verletzungen von dem Kampf mit Happy schmerzten noch, obwohl die Wunden beinahe verheilt waren.  
#Aber ihm geht es sicher auch nicht besser#, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Nur hatte sie nicht verstanden, wieso er sie überhaupt attackierte.  
Der Kampf war hart gewesen und ein Teil von Nerima lag jetzt in Schutt und Asche.  
Das Einzige, das dabei herausgekommen war, daß Shampoo gemeinsam mit dem anderen Mädchen entwischen konnte.  
#Und daß wir beide herausgefunden haben, daß Happy und ich uns im Kampf gleichwertig sind.#  
Die alte Amazone mußte kichern, als sie sich an das Gesicht erinnerte, das Ranma gezogen hatte, als er ihnen beim Kämpfen zusah.  
#Das muß ein harter Schlag für sein Ego gewesen sein#, sie wußte, wie ehrgeizig der Junge bestrebt war, der beste Kämpfer von allen zu sein.  
#Ich glaube nicht, daß in der nächsten Zeit wieder so viele Geheimattacken und Spezialtechniken in einem Duell benutzt werden#, stellte sie stolz fest.  
Der Gedanke, warum Happosai sich eingemischt hatte, ließ die Matriarchin jedoch nicht los.  
Sie beschloß, dies zu ergründen und ein böses Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht.  
#Ich glaube, ich sollte Happy besuchen gehen, wir haben uns ziemlich lange nicht mehr einfach nur miteinander unterhalten...# in ihren Augen begannen dunkle Lichter zu leuchten.  
"Und ich werde herausfinden, was du vor mir verbirgst", flüsterte die alte Amazone leise, "sei bereit, Happosai..."  
  
Es war ungewohnt ruhig im Tendo-Dodjo. Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome blickten nervös zu ihrem alten Meister hinüber, der gedankenverloren in der Ecke saß und seine Pfeife rauchte.  
Sie befürchteten, daß Happosai wieder eine seiner Teufeleien plante, die alle in Schwierigkeiten bringe würden.  
Auch Ranma war im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete mürrisch den Alten.  
Der Kampf zwischen Cologne und Happosai hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie viel er eigenltich noch zu lernen hatte.  
"Hey, alter Mann", wandte er sich an diesen.  
Hinter ihm erstarrten Soun und sein Vater entsetzt, als sich Ranma herausfordernd vor Happosai hinstellte.  
"Warum hast du eigentlich mit der alten Mumie gekämpft? Ich dachte eigentlich, daß du ihr ausweichst, denn ich glaube nicht, daß du sie heiraten willst", dieser sah, aus den Gedanken gerissen auf, und musterte den Jungen nachdenklich.  
"Das erstere geht dich nichts an, außerdem überrascht du mich Ranma, wirklich", antwortete ihm Happosai erstaunlich ruhig.  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß du denken kannst...", Belustigung klang in der Stimme des Alten mit.  
Ranma schnappte nach Luft, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, betrat Kasumi den Raum.  
"Vater, da ist jemand, der deinen alten Meister sprechen möchte. Oh, da sind Sie ja, Meister Happosai", die älteste Tendo-Tochter lächelte freundlich und bat den unerwarteten Gast herein.  
Als eine ebenso freundlich lächelnde Cologne den Raum betrat, schnappten Soun und Genma nach Luft. Sie warfen sich in Deckung, während Ranma nur ungläubig dastand.  
Als wäre das nicht genug der Überraschung gewesen, nickte Happosai der alten Amazone ebenso freundlich zu.  
"Kleine Cologne, du hier? Gibt es denn etwas, das ich für dich tun kann? Ich hoffe, deine Verletzungen sind inzwischen ausgeheilt."  
Diese erwiderte das Nicken, während sie ihn ruhig musterte.  
"Oh, mir geht es wieder gut, Happy, was machen deine Verletzungen denn so? Ich hoffe, du bist ebenfalls am Wege der Besserung..."  
"Ja doch, ich bin inzwischen wieder toppfit, kleine Cologne", stellte er amüsiert fest, "aber es freut mich, daß dir meine Gesundheit so am Herzen liegt."  
"Aber immer, Happy...", auch in ihrer Stimme klang jetzt Belustigung mit.  
Das reichte Ranma.  
"Wenn ihr so viel Spaß miteinander habt, solltet ihr vielleicht einmal gemeinsam auf ein Date gehen", meinte er sarkastisch.  
"Das ist witzig, das du das sagst, mein Junge, aber eigentlich bin ich genau deswegen hier", meinte Cologne todernst.  
"Happy, hättest du Lust mit mir auf so ein ... Date zu gehen?" fragte sie diesen zur Verblüffung aller.  
  
--------------  
  
Zu sagen, daß die Anwesenden geschockt waren, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.  
Alle starrten Cologne und Happosai aus großen Augen an. Dieser nahm gelassen einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und nickte dann.  
"Auf ein Date ... mhm ... dieser Ausdruck ist schon ein wenig seltsam", brummte der Alte.  
Die Amazone lachte auf.  
"Ja, aber so nennen es die jungen Leute nun einmal", meinte sie belustigt.  
Happosai mußte ebenfalls lächeln - und nickte erneut.  
"Weißt du was, kleine Cologne? Ich nehme an, du bekommst dein ... Date", sagte er bestimmt.  
Ranma, der das ganze fassungslos beobachtet hatte, konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln.  
#Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?# ging es ihm durch den Kopf, #das kann doch nicht sein, viel Verrückteres kann nun wirklich nicht mehr geschehen#, stellte der Junge für sich fest.  
  
Währenddessen auf hoher See, irgendwo zwischen Japan und China:  
#Das ist schon irgendwie verrückt#, Ryoga lag zwischen den schlafenden Mädchen und dachte nach.  
Sie teilten sich an Bord des Schiffes eine Kabine, weil Shampoo und Ukyo darauf bestanden hatten.  
Seine Wangen röteten sich, als er sich an das belustigte Gesicht von Shampoos Tante erinnerte.  
Xian-Fu, so hieß sie, hatte das Ganze mehr oder minder kommentarlos zur Kenntnis genommen.  
Ryoga lagerte sich um und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
#Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß die beiden so ...#, ihm fehlten die Worte dafür, stellte er belustigt fest, #aber daß sie mich so damit aufziehen, ist nicht fair.#  
Die Mädchen hatten sich in letzter Zeit sehr oft zusammengetan und hatten ihn mit gutmütigen Spott mehr als einmal in Verlegenheit gebracht.  
Obwohl er dem Arrangement zugestimmt hatte, war er trotz alledem schüchtern und schamhaft geblieben, was bei Shampoo und Ukyo für ziemliche Erheiterung sorgte.  
So hatten sie sich daran gemacht, ihn davon zu _kurieren_. Damit schickten sie ihn mehr als einmal sprichwörtlich in die Hölle.  
#Obwohl es manchmal durchaus etwas für sich hat...#  
Der verlorene Junge wußte, daß die Situation mehr als nur ungewöhnlich war. Aber für sie alle gab es kein Zurück mehr, nicht nach alledem.  
#Wahrscheinlich würden sie mich umbringen, wenn ich mit dem Vorschlag ankäme...#  
Sie hatten eine Woche gebraucht, um an das Meer zu kommen.  
Zu der Hafenstadt, wo Shampoos Tante lebte. Während dieser Zeit waren die drei sich näher gekommen und hatten einander besser kennen gelernt.  
Ryoga erfuhr sehr viel über die Kindheit und das Leben der Mädchen.  
Er stellte fest, daß sie sich auf eine Art und Weise ähnlich waren, die ihn ziemlich überraschte.  
Alle drei waren sie Außenseiter und lebten ihr Leben außer der Norm. #Jetzt sogar mehr als früher#, stellte Ryoga fest.  
Er hauchte zuerst der Amazone, dann der Küchenmeisterin einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
Als der Junge sich wieder zurück lehnte, spürte er, daß die Mädchen ihren Griff um ihn instinktiv verstärkt hatten.  
#Ich wußte ja, daß sie mich nach dem Ganzen nicht mehr gehen lassen würden#, dachte er amüsiert, während er sich wieder an die beiden kuschelte.  
Einige Zeit danach verrieten seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, daß er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Der alte Schrein lag verlassen da. Die Leute hatten diesen Ort längst vergessen, der tief verborgen im Wald lag.  
Nur ein greiser Mönch kam ab und an vorbei um hier in Ruhe zu meditieren.  
So auch heute.  
Entspannt blickte er sich um und genoß die Stille des Augenblickes. Er mochte diesen Schrein, da es ein Ort des Friedens und der Entspannung war. Plötzlich begann der Boden zu zittern und eine unnatürliche Kälte legte sich über den Ort.  
Vor den Augen des Alten begannen sich Risse am Schrein zu bilden und er zersprang.  
Einige der Splitter zischten am Mönch vorbei, der zu beten begonnen hatte. Dann hörte alles so abrupt auf, wie es begonnen hatte.  
Der Alte sah zum zerborstenen Heiligtum und eine Träne rann ihm die Wange runter.  
Dieser Ort war nun verunreinigt und sein Friede gestört.  
"Das ist ein böses Omen", murmelte er.  
Der Mönch sah in den Wald hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. Hier waren die Kräfte des Bösen am Werk gewesen und er fühlte, daß dies nur der Anfang war.  
Er begann erneut zu beten und um diesen Ort zu trauern.  
  
------------  
  
Das wäre es für heute, Fortsetzung folgt.  
Irgend jemand hat mir die Frage gestellt, ob ich da autobiographisches eingeflochten hätte: Ja.  
Was genau? Wird nicht verraten g.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal.   
  
Saraton 


	11. Schatten der Vergangenheit 11

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Anmerkung:  
Bei"" reden die Charaktere, bei denken Sie und bei() sprechen Sie chinesisch!

Vorwort: Ich habe jetzt eine schöne Zeit nichts reingesetzt. Sagen wir das einige Umstände dazu geführt haben. Ich hoffe, das sich das in nächster Zeit ändern wird. Ich habe auch einigen sehr lieben Menschen lange nichts mehr geschrieben. Nun, auch das wird sich ändern...(Die betreffende Person, weiß wer gemeint ist...).

Also viel Spaß!

Verwicklungen

Kapitel 11

(Ein weiterer Tag noch und wir sind wieder in China!) Shampoo lächelte bei diesen Worten.

(Ich weiß, Tante! Ich freue mich, unser Dorf wieder zu sehen!) meinte das Mädchen freudig.

Xian-Fu erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer Nichte und musterte diese.

(Du bist erwachsen geworden, Shan-pu!) stellte sie ruhig fest.

(So, wie es aussieht, tut dir diese Suche mit dem Jungen gut!).

Shampoo errötete leicht bei diesen Worten, aber das Lächeln wich nicht von ihren Lippen.

(Aber Tante! Du bringst uns in Verlegenheit!) rief die junge Amazone scheinbar entrüstet aus.

(Das würde ich nur dann tun, wenn du diesen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr hättest), entgegnete sie gelassen.

Beide kicherten, wurden dann aber wieder ernst.

Xian-Fu schüttelte den Kopf.

(Du weißt, daß ich nichts gegen eure Beziehung habe, es gab auch schon früher Amazonen, die sich einen Mann geteilt haben, aber die zwei sind Außenseiter!) gab sie ihrer Nichte zu bedenken.

(Ich weiß, aber Ukyo wird meine Amazonenschwester werden! Dann braucht Ryoga uns nur noch im Kampf zu besiegen und dann kann niemand mehr etwas dazu sagen), erwiderte diese bestimmt.

Die ältere Amazone zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

(Und wissen die beiden auch davon?) fragte sie Shampoo.

Diese erwiderte den Blick zögernd.

Der Amazone wurde bewußt, daß ihre Tante wie eine ältere Ausgabe von ihr selbst aussah, nur, daß sich in ihrem Haar schon graue Strähnen zeigten und daß sie deutlich mehr Lebenserfahrung ausstrahlte. Sie wußte, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, Xian-Fu etwas vorzumachen.

(Ich habe mit ihnen darüber noch nicht gesprochen...), gab Shampoo zu.

Ihre Tante nickte bestätigt.

(Dann solltest du das tun, Shan-pu! Bei der Gelegenheit, weiß deine Familie schon etwas? Was sagen denn deine Mutter und unsere ... ehrenwerte Großmutter dazu?)

Das jüngere Mädchen zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen.

Das sagte Xian-Fu alles.

(Ayah, du hättest das vorher klären sollen, Kind. Meine Schwester – deine Mutter – wird nicht ganz erfreut sein, es aber akzeptieren... Nur bei Großmutter Cologne bin ich mir da nicht so sicher...), hielt sie Shampoo eine Standpauke.

(Ich werde Urgroßmutter einen Brief schreiben! Das sollte...), sie brach ab und seufzte auf. (Urgroßmutter wird wohl sehr wütend werden...), stellte Shampoo kleinlaut fest.

(Das glaube ich auch!) erwiderte Xian-Fu.

(Ich frage mich wohl, was sie gerade tut...)

Inzwischen in Nerima:

„Du willst wirklich auf dieses ... Karussell?" Cologne sah Happosai zweifelnd an und mit noch mehr Zweifeln auf das Jahrmarktkarussell. Dieses war schon etwas betagt, obwohl es noch relativ gut gepflegt wirkte.

Die Holzpferde waren in weißen und braunen Farben bemalt, was sie relativ lebensecht wirken ließ. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, natürlich will ich das Karussell fahren! Das gehört zu einem...Date dazu!" meinte er verschwörerisch. Die alte Amazone unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Aufseufzer. „Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen..." ging es Ihr durch den Kopf „..aber solange wir nicht so etwas wie die Liebesgrotte benutzen!" Happosai schnippte mit den Fingern. „Und danach gehen wir zur Liebesgrotte!" meinte der Alte enthusiastisch. Cologne erstarrte und blickte Ihn mit großen Augen an.

Ukyo blickte Shampoo ungläubig an. „Das...meinst Du im Ernst?" Die Amazone nickte nur und wartete auf die Antwort der Küchenmeisterin. Diese atmete tief aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das ist wirklich möglich? Das wir beide offiziell seine Frauen werden. Ich meine ...Polygamie ist doch nicht wirklich erlaubt... ." „In Japan ! Aber in Shampoos Dorf keine Gesetze dagegen. Schwestern oft heiraten selben Mann, damit kein Streit zwischen ihnen." erklärte die Amazone Ukyo geduldig. „Ukyo werden Shampoos Schwester! Dann wir können heiraten Ryoga!" Die Küchenmeisterin stellte überrascht fest, das die Amazone ihren richtigen Namen benutzt hatte und nicht „Spachtelmädchen" wie sonst auch. „Aber..." Eine Geste von Shampoo unterbrach sie. „Hssh...Shampoo wissen müssen ob Ukyo wollen oder nicht! Dann wir reden über Rest!" meinte die Amazone sehr bestimmt. Ukyo zögerte kurz und nickte schließlich. „Ja...ich will!" brachte sie dann doch heraus. Shampoo lächelte und umarmte ihre Freundin glücklich. „Das Gut seien! Ich mich so freuen!" Die Küchenmeisterin mußte ebenfalls lächeln. „Ist ja schon gut! Aber hast du nicht eines vergessen ? meinte sie amüsiert. Die Amazone sah Ukyo fragend an. „Wie willst du das ganze Ryoga beibringen?" fragte die Küchenmeisterin trocken.

Ryoga fuhr sich über die Nase um einen Niesreiz zu unterdrücken. „Da denkt wohl jemand an mich..." stellte er gedankenverloren fest. Der verlorene Junge lehnte an der Brüstung des Schiffes und sah zum Meer hinaus. Die Dchunke wogte sanft in den Wellen und fuhr ihrem Ziel entgegen. „China..." Er hätte nicht gedacht, so schnell wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. „Zu mindestens nicht unter diesen Umständen..." In diesem so fremden Land, hatte er sich in den Quellen von Jusenko einen weiteren Fluch eingehandelt. „Warum mußte es die Quelle des ertrunkenen Schweinchens sein..." Ryoga dachte an Ukyos Reaktion, als sie davon erfahren hatte. Zuerst hatte sie gelacht und dann nur amüsiert festgestellt, das es ihr jetzt klar sei, warum er kein Schweinefleisch mehr mochte. Und Shampoo... . Die Amazone kannte sein Geheimnis, von jenem Mal als Cologne ihn kochen wollte. Zudem war sie selbst mit einem Jusenko-Fluch behaftet, der die junge Amazone sich in eine Katze verwandeln ließ. „Immer noch besser als in ein Schwein..." Ryoga lachte auf „Wir sind schon ein merkwürdiges Dreiergespann!" stellte er für sich fest. (Ist das so?) erklang eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihm. Der verlorene Junge machte einen Satz und wirbelte herum. Als er Xian-Fu sah, die breit lächelte, entspannte er sich wieder. (Verzeiht meine Reaktion, aber ich war...) , (In Gedanken sehr weit weg.) beendete die ältere Amazone seinen Satz. (Das war nicht zu übersehen! Ich nehme keinen Anstoß daran. Auch ich pflege mich oft mit meinen Gedanken in den Weiten des Meeres zu verirren!) meinte sie freundlich zu ihm. Ryoga nickte (Ihr seid zu freundlich!) entgegnete er höflich. Xian-Fu trat neben ihn und blickte zum Meer hinaus. (So oft ich es auch sehe, bringt es mich doch immer wieder zum Staunen. Oft wenn ich verzweifelt oder traurig war, hat mir das Meer wieder Kraft und Ruhe gegeben. Jeder hat wohl etwas anderes, was ihm in Zeiten der Not hilft. Man muß nur herausfinden was es ist.) sagte sie zu Ryoga, den Blick noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet. Dieser starrte die Amazone verblüfft an. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Xian-Fu wider abgewandt und ging davon. Der verlorene Junge sah ihr noch eine Weile nachdenklich nach.

Inzwischen in Nerima:

„Du bist unmöglich Happy! Das hätte ich nicht von Dir erwartet!" meinte Cologne zu diesem. Der grinste nur und biß von einem Lebkuchenherz ab. „Was hast Du denn?" fragte Happosai dann unschuldig. Die Amazonenmatriarchin schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Nur dir könnte es einfallen in die Liebesgrotte zu gehen um dort irgendwelchen unschuldigen Pärchen zu erschrecken und ihrer Sachen zu berauben!" meinte sie sarkastisch. Der erwiderte erstaunt ihren Blick und warf ihr ein anderes Lebkuchenherz zu. „Ich dachte es hätte dir gefallen? Zu mindestens hast du dich eifrig daran beteiligt..." Cologne lächelte schief. „Nun, das habe ich nicht gesagt..." räumte sie ein und besah sich das Lebkuchenherz. „Jedoch frage ich mich, was du sonst noch so vorhast..." fuhr sie trocken fort. Happosais Lächeln wurde breiter „Laß dich überraschen.." flüsterte er während es in seinen Augen boshaft aufblitzte. Auf jeden Fall beschäftige ich dich, kleine Cologne und gewinne für RyogaZeit. ging es ihm durch den Kopf Ich frage mich, wie es ihm wohl geht...

Ryoga stutze als er die Kabine betrat, die er mit Shampoo und Ukyo teilte. Es war absolut Dunkel, jemand hatte die Lampen ausgedämpft. Bevor er nach diesen greifen konnte, erklang Ukyos Stimme. „Nicht! Ryoga, bitte laß das Licht noch weg!" „Was..." „Ryoga uns vertrauen?" fragte die Amazone. Die sich anscheinend hinter ihm befand. Der verlorene Junge nahm erstaunt zur Kenntnis, das Shampoo ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte. „Natürlich vertraue ich euch!" antwortete er ruhig. „Ihr habt mich mehr als einmal gerettet! Wenn ich euch nicht trauen kann, wem denn sonst noch..." Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an den dunklen Raum und Ryoga konnte die Konturen der beiden Mädchen erkennen. „Dann streck deine Hände vor und schließe deine Augen!" erklang Ukyos Stimme erneut, diesmal in einem sehr befehlenden Tonfall. Er hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verzog sein Gesicht. „Und hör auf Grimassen zu schneiden!" fuhr die Küchenmeisterin trocken fort. Ryoga zuckte zusammen. „Ist ja schon Gut!" brummte er und streckte seine Arme vor. Dann schloß er seine Augen und wartete ab. „Gut!" Ryoga fühlte wie Shampoo nähertrat und ihn beim Arm nahm. „Du hier bleiben stehen! Bis wir sagen ist in Ordnung. Dann Ryoga können sich umdrehen und Augen öffnen!" erklärte die Amazone in ihrem gebrochenen Japanisch. „Verstanden?" fragte sie den verlorenen Jungen. „Ja!" meinte er irritiert. Er hörte Shampoo sich entfernen und mit Ukyo etwas leise tuscheln. Einige Minuten später, hörte Ryoga das die Lichter wieder entzündet wurden. „Du kannst Dich jetzt umdrehen!" sagte Ukyo sanft. Das tat er dann auch und seine Augen weiteten sich als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

Ende des 11 Teils.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	12. Schatten der Vergangenheit 12

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Anmerkung:  
Bei"" reden die Charaktere, bei denken Sie und bei() sprechen Sie chinesisch!

Vorwort: Tja, und hier kommt nun ein weiteres Kapitel von Schatten der Vergangenheit. Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber die Story geht weiter!  
Versprochen...

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Saraton

Schatten der Vergangenheit - Kapitel 12

Ryoga nahm ungläubig das Bild vor ihm wahr.Shampoo und Ukyo standen amüsiert vor ihm und warteten darauf, daß er etwas sagte. Nur fehlten ihm im Moment die Worte.Die Gewänder der Mädchen waren aufeinander abgestimmt, sie trugen beide die traditionelle Kleidung der Jusenko-Amazonen, Doch was ihm den Atem stocken ließ, war das Wie.Ukyo wirkte sehr feminin, sogar ihre Frisur war der von Shampoo nachempfunden und sie sah darin gut aus.Und Shampoo? Nun, diese wirkte im Moment sehr katzenhaft und beugte sich zu dem verlorenen Jungen vor.„Ayah, wir dir gefallen? Ja?"Er räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.„Äh, ja, wieso...", stotterte Ryoga verwirrt, während sich die Mädchen lächelnd zunickten.„Also gefalle ich dir so? fragte ihn die Küchenmeisterin, während sie langsam auf ihn zukam. Sein Mund wurde trocken, als sich Shampoo ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte und sie ihn langsam einkreisten.„Ja!" krächzte er und verfolgte sie mit seinen Blicken.Ryoga wußte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Nur war irgend etwas an dem Verhalten der Mädchen anders, doch das konnte er nicht definieren.Ukyo lächelte, „das wollte ich wissen!" sagte sie zufrieden und sprang ihn an.Gleichzeitig trat von hinten Shampoo an ihn heran und griff nach dem verlorenen Jungen. Dann dachte Ryoga nicht mehr sehr viel.

Xian-Fu hob den Kopf von der Landkarte, als sie die Geräusche aus der Nebenkabine hörte. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.„Diese Jugend, ob ich ihnen sagen sollte, daß die Wände eigentlich ziemlich dünn sind und man sie im ganzen Schiff hört?" Dann entschloß sie sich dagegen, da die ältere Amazone ihre Nichte nicht beschämen wollte und ihre Freunde auch nicht.Sie dachte daran, wie überrascht sie Shampoos Entschluß wirklich hatte. Xian-Fu erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ihre Nichte noch jünger war. Durch ihre Art und ihr Verhalten gegenüber anderen hatten sie die meisten gemieden, was diese natürlich noch verbitterter gemacht hatte.„Und jetzt möchte sie dieses Mädchen als Schwester akzeptieren. Ja, ich glaube Shan-pu ist erwachsen geworden...", stellte sie fest.

Cologne saß im Cat-Cafe und starrte vor sich hin.„Das hätte ich nie geglaubt..."Wie sie sich selber zugestehen mußte, hatte ihr der Abend mit Happosai gefallen und durchaus Spaß gemacht. Aber etwas über seine Motive habe ich nicht herausgefunden..."Die alte Amazone seufzte auf, als es an der Tür klopfte.Ein Brief wurde durchgeschoben und Schritte eilten davon .„Ahja, die Post...", murmelte sie geistesabwesend.Seit Shampoo einmal den Postboten mit ihren Waffen bedroht hatte, weil sie ihn für einen Einbrecher hielt, bekamen sie ihre Sachen nur mehr auf diese Weise zugestellt.Die Alte nahm den Brief auf und öffnete ihn. Sie begann zu lesen.

Happosai saß im Garten der Tendos und rauchte wieder seine unvermeidliche Pfeife. Amüsiert betrachtete erd Ranma und seinen Vater bei ihrem üblichen Training.„Der Junge ist gut! Aber nicht so gut wie Ryoga wäre, wenn ich ihn trainiert hätte...", stellte er melancholisch fest.Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine riesige Chi-Explosion, die in einiger Entfernung stattfand gerichtet.„Das war Cologne!" Happosai hob eine Braue.„Was sie wohl jetzt wieder hat...", murmelte er nachdenklich.Dann wandte er sich wieder den Saotomes zu und sah ihnen weiter beim Training zu.

Die drei lagen zusammengekuschelt nebeneinander, noch erhitzt vom gemeinsamen Liebesspiel. Ryoga spielte mit Ukyos Haaren und atmete aus.„Das war..." Shampoo hob den Kopf von seiner Brust.„Ja", murmelte sie schläfrig und plazierte sich ein wenig um.Ukyo sah den verlorenen Jungen an.„Wisch dir das zufriedene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht!" sagte sie gespielt brummig zu ihm, wobei sie jedoch selbst kämpfen mußte um nicht von einem Ohr zum anderen zu lächeln.„Ich werde es versuchen ..." erwiderte er wenig überzeugend, während er sich ein wenig streckte.„Aber ... womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient?" fragte Ryoga scherzhaft.Die Mädchen verharrten beide und schließlich nickte Shampoo.„Warum Ryoga wundern sich? Wir zusammen sein, also wir machen das...", sagte sie zu ihm.Er lachte auf.„Stimmt schon, aber es ist ja nicht so, daß wir verheiratet wären...", erwiderte Ryoga besänftigend.„Äh, weißt du ... darüber wollten wir mit dir reden...", begann Ukyo vorsichtig. Der verlorene Junge stutzte und runzelte die Stirn.

„WAAAS!"Als der Schrei ertönte, sah Xian-Fu wieder von ihren Landkarten auf.„(Ah, Sie haben ihn gefragt!)" stellte die ältere Amazone ruhig fest und beugte sich wieder zu den Karten. Sie schmunzelte kurz.(Ich bin neugierig, wie es weiter geht...)

Währenddessen in Nerima:

„Happy!" Als er Colognes harte Stimmer hörte, sah der alte Meister von seiner Zeitung auf und hob eine Braue.Die Amazonenmatriarchin glühte geradezu von innen heraus. In ihren Augen brannte dunkles Licht.„Wir müssen reden..." fuhr sie gefährlich leise fort.

Ende des 12.Kapitels!

Fortsetzung folgt!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Anmerkung:  
Bei"" reden die Charaktere, bei denken Sie und bei() sprechen Sie chinesisch!

Und auch bei „Schatten der Vergangenheit" geht es weiter... . Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert... . Die Geschichte selber ist jetzt irgendwo in der Mitte angelangt. Dieser Teil wird sich eher auf die Geschehnisse in Nerima konzentrieren. Das hat seinen Gründe...wie ihr selbst lesen werdet. Nun wie dem auch sei, hier ist also Teil 13 der Saga!

Also viel Spaß!

Saraton

Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 13

Shampoo und Ukyo blickten auf den bewußtlosen Jungen herab und seufzten auf. „Na ja..." meinte die Küchenmeisterin trocken. „...Das ist ja ganz Gut gegangen...!" Die Amazone sah zu Ukyo und hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Schwester meinen so?" fragte sie ziemlich überrascht. Diese lachte leise auf. „Mehr oder minder! Immerhin ist er nicht schreiend davongerannt!" erwiderte sie gelassen. „Und wir haben ja auch Glück gehabt, das er uns nicht vor lauter Schreck tot umgefallen ist, sondern nur bewußtlos geworden..." Shampoo nickte, während sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln breit machte. „Ukyo recht haben! Wir jetzt...Airen wecken?" Ukyo die das Lächeln erwiderte, nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir!" Als die Mädchen sich daran machten den verlorenen Jungen zu wecken, hielt die Küchenmeisterin kurz ein #Ryoga, mein... Airen...! Shampoo, meine Schwester! Es hat sich einiges geändert...# ging dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen durch den Kopf. #Wer hätte das gedacht...!#

„WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT!" Happosai sah überrascht auf, als eine sehr wütende und in eine mächtige Kampfaura gehüllte Cologne, durch eine der Wände des Tendo – Hauses brach und ihn zornig anfunkelte. Während Soun Tendo und die anderen Anwesenden mehr oder minder überrascht zurückwichen, blieb der Alte gelassen sitzen und sah die alte Amazone ernst an. „Ist etwas, kleine Cologne? Ich hätte heute nicht mit Besuch gerechnet..." meinte er dann mit gelassener Stimme. Colognes Aura wurde bei diesen Worten um einen guten Schwung größer, was Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome dazu brachte sich ängstlich zusammenzukauern. Ranma, Akane und der Rest der Familie saßen einfach nur staunend da. „ICH HABE HEUTE EINEN BRIEF MEINER ENKELIN BEKOMMEN!" tobte die Matriarchin los „WEISST DU WAS SIE MIR GESCHRIEBEN HAT?" Happosai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht, kleine Cologne!" erwiderte er dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln „Aber ich glaube du wirst es mir sicher gleich mitteilen!" Die Augen aller Anwesenden weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und Nabiki atmete schicksalsergeben TIEF aus. ‚Das war es dann...! Das Dojo ist Geschichte, das überleben wir alle nicht...# Doch die erwartete Explosion kam nicht, statt dessen flackerte Colognes Kampfaura kurz auf, bevor sie einfach verschwand. Die Amazone stand ungläubig da und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der alte Meister der Anything Goes Schule lächelte „Das ist besser...!" stellte er trocken fest. „Ich nehme an, wir können uns jetzt in aller Ruhe unterhalten!" Cologne nickte nur stumm. „Also, was hat deine Enkelin denn geschrieben, kleine Cologne!" fuhr er dann im gleichen Tonfall fort.

Zehn Minuten später:

Ungläubig starrten alle im Raum Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Happosai, auf die alte Amazone. Der saß nur nachdenklich da und nickte schließlich. „Nun, es ist zwar etwas anders gekommen, als ich erwartet hätte..." begann er dann zu sprechen. „...aber insgesamt ist das Ganze nicht so schlecht. Ich weiß nicht was du hast..." Cologne fiel mit dem Gesicht voran von ihrem Stock und krachte auf den Boden. Alle anderen standen einfach nur sprachlos da. Ranma, der sich das Ganze bisher schweigend angehört hatte, hatte genug. „Heh, Alter Bock!" fauchte der erboste Junge. „Ich glaube, da ist durchaus was falsch gelaufen!" Er trat vor und funkelte den alten Meister wütend an. „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist Ukyo jetzt mit Schweinejungen verlobt! Zusammen mit Shampoo! Deren Schwester sie werden wird, damit sie sich..." Ranma hielt kurz ein „...Ryoga als...GATTEN teilen können! Und da fragst du, was die Leute haben?" schloß der Junge schließlich sarkastisch. Happosai erwiderte unbeeindruckt Ranmas wütenden Blick und richtete sein Aufmerksamkeit auf Cologne, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelte. „Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen!" fauchte sie gereizt. „Sag mir endlich, warum du dem Jungen hilfst. Was verschweigst du?" Bei diesen Worten richtet sich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf den alten Mann, der gelassen einen Zug von seiner Pfeife nahm. „Du willst es also wirklich wissen?" fragte Happosai, während er langsam aufstand. „Ja, das will ich!" bekräftigte ihm die alte Amazone. Nabiki, die dem Ganzen schweigend zusah, runzelte die Stirn. Irgend etwas war seltsam am Verhalten des alten Meisters. #Er ist zu gelassen! Als hätte er erwartet, das dies geschieht...# ging es dem Söldnermädchen durch den Kopf. „Dann komm mit nach draußen!" sagte dieser indessen zu Cologne und ging vor. Diese blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, folgte ihm aber schließlich. Ranma Saotome der von den beiden einfach ignoriert wurde, schnaubte wütend auf. „Heh, ich will auch Antworten!" meinte er frustriert und wollte ihnen nachgehen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Laß es gut sein!" Nabiki Tendo fixierte den jungen Kämpfer eindringlich. „Ranma, ich glaube du solltest dich einfach raushalten! Das hier geht dich nichts an! Glaub mir!" sprach sie bestimmt auf ihn ein. „Aber..." Bevor Ranma weitersprechen konnte stand auf einmal sein Vater bei ihm und schüttelte ihn wild. „Hast du nicht gehört, Junge! LASS ES SEIN! Alles was unseren Meister betrifft kann nicht gut sein!" „Ja, hör auf deinen Vater, Ranma!" beschwor ihn Soun Tendo, der sich seinem Freund angeschlossen hatte und neben ihn getreten war.. „UNSER MEISTER IST BÖSE! UND WENN DIR ETWAS PASSIEREN SOLLTE; WERDEN UNSERE SCHULEN NIE VEREINT WERDEN! Schloß der Tendo – Patriarch mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht. „Das habe ich gehört!" erklang Happosais Stimme von draußen und brachte Genma und Soun dazu sich bibbernd am Boden zu kauern. „Waah! Wir sind verloren!" wimmerte der ältere Tendo leise, während die restlichen Anwesenden nur kollektiv aufseufzten.

„Also?" Cologne stand herausfordernd vor Happosai und wartete auf eine Erklärung. „Du bekommst sie gleich!" meinte er beschwichtigend. „Aber da gibt es noch etwas... das wir vorher erledigen müssen!" Die alte Amazone runzelte die Stirn, das war nicht das was sie erwartet hatte. „Wovon sprichst du?" fragte sie beunruhigt. Der alte Meister der Anything Goes Schule lächelte böse. „Weißt, du da gibt es etwas, das ich sehr lange...hinausgeschoben habe, aber jetzt wird es Zeit..." Happosai richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, die immerhin 2cm mehr betrug, als die von Cologne und blickte diese ungewohnt ernst an. „Cologne, ich fordere dich zum Kampf! Wenn du verlierst, wirst du meine Frau werden! Wenn ich verliere, kannst du mit mir verfahren, wie es dir beliebt! Akzeptierst du?" sagte er dann mit steinharter Stimme.

Ende des 13.Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
